


King (with lion heart)

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Childhood Friends, F/M, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Mates, Pack Dynamics, Royalty, Slow Build, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-09 12:18:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 37,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beacon Hills is split into three kingdoms; Lunam, Praeses, and Ignis. For nearly a century Lunam and Praeses were at war until Ignis developed a treaty that said as long as it's kingdom stands, the two kingdoms were to remain at peace. Ignis, however, is a poor kingdom and faces collapse. Only forming an alliance with Lunam will be able to save the kingdom and the treaty.In order to achieve this alliance heirs from both kingdoms must be married. Thus, Princess Cora Hale and Prince Stiles Stilinski were arranged to be married once the princess became of age, but their hearts belong to others. Cora's heart was stolen by the Hale's stable boy since the moment she met him and Stiles, well, he has always felt something drawing him towards Prince Derek, but their age and the alliance keep them apart and Stiles will do anything to save his failing kingdom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is currently unbeta'd

The land of Beacon Hills was split into three separate kingdoms, each ruled by a different house. Lunam, ruled by the Hale's, was the eldest of the three, the founder of the land of Beacon Hills. It was a rather larger kingdom, stone walls stood tall guarding the kingdom and it's inhabitants, who were creatures of the full moon. Their land mostly consisted of woods; beautiful trees and wild flowers spreading out for miles in every direction. Even with the cold walls surrounding the palace and town it was a beautiful sight to behold, one of history and elegance. One wouldn't consider beasts reside inside the walls given how alluring and charming the kingdom appeared to be.

Praeses was founded sometime after Lunam and remains, to this day, to be the second largest kingdom of the three yet it has the most exports. Praeses was founded by a family of wealthy hunters who had heard the rumors of a kingdom of werewolves. They settled near by, but not too close, to keep an eye on Lunam. Once the kingdom was alerted of Praeses' intentions, war broke out. For decades innocents and royalty were killed--blood stained the grounds between the two lands for nearly a hundred years.

Thus, Ignis was formed in the land between the two dueling kingdoms. It was small by comparison to the two, but beautiful none the less. Ignis created a peace treaty for the two kingdoms and notorized it. There were not to be any attacks on either kingdoms by any parties, so long as Ignis stands, or else the treaty would be broken and the guilty kingdom would have both kingdoms fighting against it, and the rulers and heirs of the guilty kingdom were to be executed.

The treaty was tested and proved itself time and time again. War stopped between the two kingdoms due to House Ignis, the blood on the battleground soon stopped but was not forgotten.

Over the years House Ignis began to suffer, but still stood tall and proud with it's less then impressionable walls and exports. It was a poor kingdom, barely scraping, but it made do. However, as the years went on famine fell to the people of the kingdom, their cattle and crops slowly began to die, along with their citizens. Their mortality rate far outranked their yearly births. The king was desperate, not only would the treaty between Lunam and Praeses be not if House Ignis fell, but King John Stilinski loved his kingdom, his people. He would do anything for them.

\--

"So it is decided, then," King John Stilinski states rather then asks. Across from the table from him sits King Darren Hale and Queen Talia Hale.

King Darren picks up his wine glass and swishes it for a moment, a young servant holding a pitcher rushes to his side and refills his glass, "So it is. Once our daughter, Princess Cora Elizabeth Hale, has become of age she will marry your son, Prince Genim Stiles Stilinski, and our kingdoms will be forged in an alliance, what is ours will be yours, and what is yours will be ours. Do not fear, King John, we will see to it that this marriage will allow your kingdom to prosper again." King Darren pauses for a moment to take a sip from his glass, "All we must do now is wait and hope your kingdom doesn't fall before then."

"My husband will do everything within my power to prevent that, your highness. Until fifteen years from now," Queen Claudia responds.

"I have one request," Talia says, her eyes locked on John's.

"Yes, Queen Talia, what is it?"

"Every year from this night forward your son must spend the summers with us. I have agreed to this arranged marriage but Prince Genim and Princess Cora should not be strangers. They will know one another, become friends, perhaps even fall in love, perhaps not, but they will not be strangers. I will not subject my youngest to that," Talia says with such finality that none would dare argue.

"A fair request, my lady," John says, "We will see to it that Prince Genim and Princess Cora know one another. I'll send word of his travels to your kingdom when the eastern redbuds begin to bloom."

Talia smiles and raises her wine glass, "To our impending future as united kingdoms, and to our children, may they not only fulfill their duties but also find happiness."  
The other three raise their glasses at the toast then drink.

 

 

Just as King Stilinski promised, Prince Stiles begins his journey to House Lunam when the eastern redbuds begin to bloom, just like he has for as long as he can remember. The journey itself is a long one that irritates Stiles. He hates to sit in the carriage for so long but the guards won't let him walk along or even pause for a moment so he can stretch his legs. The only time Stiles is able to relieve the cramping in his muscles and his restlessness is when they stop to make camp for the night.

The closer he gets to the kingdom the more excited and restless he grows--he cannot wait to see the Hales, especially the Princesses and Prince. He loves to spend time with them--to sit in the meadows just outside the castle and observe the plant life while the girls make daisy chains or to chase Cora down the hallways, much to the chagrin of the servants and guards that happen to be in the way whenever they come running by.

He is but ten years of age and the truth of his visits has remained a secret to him for the most part. If he asks anyone they wave him off with a flick of the wrist, saying that it is tradition and he'll understand when he's older. Stiles hopes he will, but he has no complaints. He loves that he gets to get out of his own kingdom, to see the people and the beautiful buildings and palace of House Lunam. It is nothing like his own; House Lunam is made of marvelous stone and marble, gold accents in the walls, floors, and trimmings of every room and hallway. Walls that stretch upwards, curving into a dome shape. Footsteps and words echo through out all of them.

Stiles is simply memorized by the beauty of it.

 

 

King and Queen Hale greet Stiles as soon as he steps out of the carriage. Princesses Laura and Cora stand next to them, along with Prince Derek. Two servants step forward to take his belongings up to the guest room that has been branded as his for years now.

"It's good to see you again, Prince Stiles," Talia says, offering her hand.She uses his middle name instead of his first, per Stiles' request. Only his mother, father, and the servants of his palace are allowed to use his first name. Stiles takes Talia's offered hand and lightly kisses her knuckles, just as he has been taught to do.

"It is good to see you as well, your highness," He responds, the phrase drilled into him by his father's adviser every year before he visits. Stiles bows to King Darren and offers the same sentiments, but with Laura and Cora, however, he hugs them both, briefly, and gives each of them a grin.

"I have missed you so much, Stiles," Laura says upon releasing him from her hug.

"And I have missed you," He replies before saying to Cora,"and of course I have missed you."

Stiles turns towards Derek and gives him a small smile and a bow, "Derek."

Derek nods once, face stoic as usual, "Stiles."

"Come on Stiles, I want to show you what I learned since the last time you were here," Cora says, tearing his attention away from Derek. She takes him by the arm and leads him up the staircase, through the double set of doors and into the palace.

 

"Cora," Laura warns, "you are going to get dirt on your dress and it is nearly dinner time."

The princess looks up from where she has Stiles pinned to the ground in the courtyard. Laura's warning has come too late, however, for there is a thin layer of dirt already on the ends of the skirt of her dress and on her sleeves. Her hair, once perfectly braided and pinned to the top of her head, now has strands falling out and is mostly undone.

Stiles looks less disheveled but is covered in more dirt than Cora. He silently thanks Laura for the interruption so he may have a moment to breath. Every year Cora gets better and better at wrestling, especially now that the strength from her werewolf lineage has started to manifest. Soon Stiles won't be able to get an upper hand against her at all, but wrestling is still as fun to him as it was when he was seven and she were six.

Cora stands, finally releasing Stiles who scrambles to his feet and tries to brush the dirt off his suit. As much as he loves wrestling with the youngest Hale child he does not care to be lectured on hygiene and properness in any kingdom other then his own, even if House Lunam is like a second home to him.

Laura scoffs, "Look at you, you are a mess. Go make yourself presentable before mother sees you."

Despite how much of a free spirit Cora is at the young age of nine, she listens to Laura and leaves the courtyard in order to fix herself, but not before muttering playful insults to her sister on the way. Laura simply shakes her head and pauses by the courtyard's door before looking over he shoulder at Stiles.

"You are going to make a fine queen one day, Laura," he says with a smile.

She returns the smile, "And you will make a fine king. Unless you plan on constantly covering yourself in dirt by wrestling in the courtyard."  
Stiles laughs, his face slightly red and approaches Laura. He holds the door open for her, just like a gentleman should, and follows after her to the dining hall.

 

 

A fortnight after his arrival Stiles finds himself in the meadows with Laura and Cora. Stiles is lying on his back, soaking up the summer sun as it beats hot and bright against his skin. Laura and Cora sit next to him on a blanket, picking the daisies that aren't trampled and creating chains from them. Derek is with them but he sits under a tree a few feet away, whittling a stick he had found with a small pocket knife. Derek has always been with them, whatever they do, even if Laura is not there, Derek is. Silent for the most part.

"Try not to make the hole in the stem so big," Laura advises Cora, showing her how she's perfected the technique. Cora tries then gives up, and instead opts to take one of the finished daisy chains that Laura made and put it on Stile's head.

Stiles looks up at her and scrunches his nose.

"Do not pull that face if you do not wish for it to get stuck that way," Laura says, but theres an edge of teasing to her voice.

"Do I look like a beautiful princess?" He asks the girls, sitting up and fixing the daisy chain so it sits just right on the top of his head, just like a crown would.

Cora giggles, "You are so beautiful, Stiles, no princess would be able to resist you."

"What about Derek?" Stiles suddenly asks and before he knows it he's picking up one of the other finished daisy chains and walking over towards Derek. Derek looks up just in time to see Stiles standing in front of him with a huge, stupid grin on his face. Stiles places the daisy chain on top of Derek's head and behind him he can hear Laura and Cora giggling at the site.

Stiles half expects Derek to take the flower crown off his head and perhaps even rip it up. He doesn't. Derek fondly shakes his head and goes back to wittling. Laura and Cora cannot see from where they are sitting but Stiles can see the small smile that plays on Derek's lips. It is a fine sight, to see him smile for once.

"Oh, Derek," Laura coos, "you look so pretty. Do tell me your secrets."

The girls laugh more--Laura even snorts, causing them to go into hysterical fits. Even Derek begins to laugh at the unlady-like noise she had produced.

"Prince Stiles," a voice says from behind them. Stiles turns around to see a servant standing in the meadow, near the back entrance of the wall surrounding the kingdom.

"The King and Queen wish to see you," the servant states. He has a solemn look about his face, as if he regrets informing Stiles of the King and Queen's wishes. It confuses Stiles but he does not question it. Whatever it is surely cannot be so serious for him to be too concerned about.

Stiles starts to walk over to join the servant before he remembers the flowers that adorn his head and takes the daisy chain, setting it on the ground next to Derek. Cora stands up to follow him.

"The King and Queen asked for Prince Stiles specifically and no one else," the servant says once Cora catches up with Stiles. For a moment she looks like she's about to argue. Stiles is her friends, the King and Queen are her parents, why can't she come along? What does it matter if she knows what they want?

Before Cora can protest Laura speaks up, "Sit down Cora, this does not concern you."

Cora glares at her sister and reluctantly goes to sit back down next to her on the blanket.

 

Stiles timidly steps into small room that the servant had led him to. There's only a table in the center of the room with chairs pushed in underneath in. In the far corner sits a wardrobe with a thin layer of dust on it. Clearly, the room was not used very often.

Talia and Darren sit at the table quietly speaking to one another when Stiles walks in.

"Stiles," Talia greets him, "Please, have a seat."

He does as he is told and takes a seat in front of the King and Queen on the opposite side of the table. Stiles wants to ask a million questions. Why is he here? Why in this room? Usually the King and Queen request to see visitors in the throne room, but here... in the small space and sparse furniture it makes the moment more intimate, serious.

King Darren clears his throat, "Stiles, we regret to inform you that tomorrow morning you will be leaving to return to your kingdom."

"What? Why? Why can I not stay?" Stiles asks before they can say another word. He knows he shouldn't intterupt the King, especially the King of Lunam. However, neither the King or Queen look bothered by it. They both know Stiles personally, every since he was but a year old. They are very aware of how hard it can be for him to focus or keep quiet.

Talia and Darren share a look--the same one that the servant gave Stiles.

"Your father has sent a messenger. He says that your mother has fallen ill and needs you home as soon as possible."

Stiles goes home the next morning without so much as goodbye to the Hale children. Words spreads quick, though, through the three kingdoms. Not a soul is unaware of Queen Claudia's illness, how severe it is, and seems to worsen everyday. The bitter winter only causes more problems with her sickness, most days she can hardly get out of bed or feed herself.

Everyday Stiles visits her, sits as close s the servants will let him, they cannot afford to have the Prince get sick as well, but whenever they leave Stiles goes against their requests and climbs onto the bed next to his mother. Some days he'll read to her one of the books from their library, or tell her whats going on in the kingdom. It does not appear like she's listening but Stiles knows she can hear him, that she enjoys his visits just as much as he does.

"Good morning, mother," Stiles says as he pulls up his favorite chair from the windows to the edge of the bed. He has his favorite book tucked underneath his arm and opens it once he's settled in his chair. It is the third time he's read it to his mother ever since she got sick but Stiles cannot bring himself to resist reading to it her over and over. It is his favorite after all.

Stiles has always had a hard time concentrating, staying focused and on task, but when he reads to his mother those troubles fade away and he can focus on them and whatever book he picked out for the day.

He flips through the pages until he lands on the first chapter and licks his lips. He is about to begin reading, the familiar words on the tip of his tongue, when a fragile hand lightly grasps his wrist. Stiles looks up to see his mother smiling at him and, with her free hand, she motions him to come closer. Without questioning it Stiles closes the book, lets it fall to the floor, and climbs up onto the bed. He lies down next to his mother, his head on her shoulder.

"Be good, my son," her voice is raspy, barely a whisper, "I wish for your happiness, that you may have the best future possible. One day, you will be a magnificent king."  
Stiles looks up at her, tears threatening his eyes. She leans forward as best as she can and places a light kiss to his forehead. It is the first thing she has said in months. She speaks again and had Stiles not had his attention entirely and completely focused on his mother he would have missed the words completely. Her grip on Stiles' wrist goes slack.

 

The summer months following Claudia's death Stiles stays home in Ignis rather than visiting Lunam. His prescence is missed, the palace feels quiet, empty. Derek spends as much time out in the kingdom and the meadows as he can. He misses Prince Stiles, though he would not admit to it. The boy is not quite a younger brother to him, but he _is_ family. Derek will admit to that. None of the Hales could ever deny it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working out some information about Beacon Hills and it's kingdoms, which you can view here (it also includes some things about the characters, too): http://diiingus.tumblr.com/kwl
> 
> If I update anything I'll post a note in the other chapters.
> 
> unbeta'd

"Are you sure you want to go?" King John asks, eyebrows knit together in concern.

Stiles nods, "Yes, I think it would help with..." he trails off but the King knows exactly what his son is trying to say.

"Besides, I did not go last year, I wish to see the Hales again."

The corner of John's lips turn upwards, "Are you admitting to missing them?"

"Oh I would never," Stiles says, but he's grinning. His father does not know how right he is.

 

No one says a word about Claudia or her death when Stiles arrives in Lunam. The servants, citizens, and even the Hales themselves tiptoe around the subject. Stiles was very close to his mother, that was evident before her illness. One can only imagine what her death has done to him. Especially with how well Stiles appears to be doing, he does not let onto how he truly feels regarding his mother and her untimely death.

Queen Talia and King Darren make sure Stiles feels right at home, as though he never left so early two years ago, as if he never skipped his visit last year. They fall right back into old habits--Stiles and Cora chasing each other around the courtyard until Laura chastises Cora for getting her gown dirty while Derek sits on one of the benches with a book sitting open, yet forgotten in the commotion, in his lap.

Stiles is happy to be back in Lunam after being gone for so long. At home he is constantly reminded of his mother while being expected to pick up and move on. He cannot find it in himself to do that, though. She was a kind queen and a magnificent mother, she treated Stiles and his father as if they were the very reason the moon rose in the night sky and the stars shined. Without her the palace feels empty, barren, no matter how many servants and lords and knights walk throughout the halls.

In Lunam Stiles does not have to think about her, but he can. Here he is not forced to forget her, to move on. He may freely express his grief and pain--he's positive Talia and Darren could smell it on him, maybe Laura, too. Certainly not Cora, she's too young for such a thing at the moment. Stiles finds it funny how much he knows about werewolves, their habits and abilities, without being one. They seem as natural to him as the daisies in the meadow by Lunam's castle. He can hardly imagine a time when people were at war with the wolves. Through observation Stiles knows they are not violent in nature, rather family oriented in fact.

But even in Lunam time has managed to change what Stiles used to know. Laura and Cora must spend hours everyday learning about old treaties, the geography of the land, and general duties left to a King or Queen, on top of everything they must learn as heirs to the throne. They do not get as many lazy summer afternoons like they did in past years. Stiles finds himself alone more often, or with Derek if he seems to be in the mood to socialize. This year Stiles can sense something different about Derek. He can't quite put his finger on what it might be, but Derek seems more relaxed. Calm. Open.

 

Stiles watches as Laura's fingers move intricately; under, over, under, over, again and again. He watches as her movements cause a pattern in Cora's hair, a fine, loose braid that trails down her back. It is early in the afternoon, sunlight pours in through the windows where the curtains are drawn. It is far too hot to be outside but it is a beautiful day none the less. Stiles has ink and parchment sitting in front of him on the table, intended to be a letter yet he is distracted by watching Laura and Cora who sit across from him. Once Laura has reached the end of Cora's hair she ties the braid off with a red ribbon.

The door opens and Derek steps into the room. Stiles has been seeing less and less of him as of late. He reasons that he must have duties to attend to now that he is of age.

"Is it not time for your lessons?" It is posed as a statement more then a question, aimed towards the girls.

Laura hums, "Yes, I believe it is. Come on Cora, lets go before they send one of the servants for us."

Cora pouts from where she sits on a stool in front of Laura, "Do we have to? The lessons are so boring."

"If you do not go," Laura warns, "then you will have to hear from mother." Cora thinks this over for a moment. The four are all very aware of how intimidating Talia can be and how strong her fury is.

Cora reluctantly stands up and follows Laura out the room.

"Why do they have to attend extra lessons?" Stiles asks Derek once the door closes behind the girls. Derek walks across the room and sits down in the chair Laura was in only moments ago.

"They are going to be queens one day. They need to know everything about the land, including the history of it."

Stiles considers this, then asks, "I thought there could only be one heir to the throne. One queen, and since Laura is the eldest it would be her."

"And she will be queen of Lunam," Derek replies simply.

"Then why does Cora have to go to the lessons too?"

Derek shrugs as if to say he does not know the answer to Stiles' question but Stiles has a feeling he does know but just won't tell him.

"What about you? You could be king, why are you not joining them?"

Derek shakes his head, a faint hint of a smile on his face, "I am training with the knights. I find it more enjoyable," he pauses for a moment before adding, "Cora says she wishes she could train to be a knight instead. She does not want to become queen of any kingdom."

"Really?" Stiles prompts him further. Derek hesitates briefly, "Yes. You should hear her go on and on about how unfair it is."

A small silence falls between them.

"Now that I think about it... should you be starting your lessons, too?"

"Yes, I have, actually. My father has allowed me put them on hold, however. In order to visit Lunam. He thinks it will be good for me to be here and put my studies on hold because of how hard it has been without my mother."

Derek can faintly smell sorrow wafting from Stiles' direction at the mention of his mother. It leaves a horrible taste in his mouth.

"Your father is a smart man, I have no doubt you will be just like him," Derek responds, slowly steering the conversation away from Claudia.

"I hope so," Stiles mutters before bowing his head to focus on the blank parchment in front of him. Derek watches in silence as Stiles scribbles across the page, his tongue sticking out in between his teeth as he concentrates.

"A letter to your father?" Derek asks, nodding towards the parchment when Stiles looks up at him. He smiles brightly.

"No, it is for my assistant."

"Assistant?" Derek's eyebrow shoots up, he and Laura did not have assistants until they were sixteen years of age and Stiles is merely twelve.

"Yes. Kind of," Stiles answers without explaining.

"Kind of?" Does Derek really have to keep repeating the last thing Stiles says in order to get a straight answer from him?

"His name is Scott," Stiles begins, "and he moved to Ignis shortly after my mother's death. He is originally from Praeses but he and his mother had to move to Ignis after he was bitten by a werewolf."

"A werewolf?" Derek interrupts, "In Praeses?"

"That is exactly what I thought. I'm not too sure what happened to the werewolf that bit him, Scott doesn't even know. Him and his mother moved to Ignis so Scott could be safe, especially since he is an omega now. Werewolves are not forbidden in Praeses but given the history of the kingdom his mother thought it would be for the best," Stiles starts to speak faster, as he normally does when he goes on and on about anything and everything. The first time it happened Derek had to ask Stiles to repeat himself, now he can follow along to Stiles' jumbled words and quick sentences without a problem.

"Scott's mother, Melissa, is a doctor. A good one, too. She came to my father asking for work and after hearing her story he appointed her to be our personal doctor's apprentice and let her son be my assistant," Stiles pauses to take a breath, "He's a little bit older then me but he's really fun. We get along well, I wish he could have come with me."

"Why not?" Derek asks. Stiles notes this is probably the longest conversation they have ever had and the most words Derek has ever said to him.

"Huh?"

Derek resists the temptation to roll his eyes, "Why could he not come with you?"

"Oh, uh, he's helping Deaton at the clinic while Deaton helps him understand being a werewolf. It is really hard on him, he's never known any other werewolves before and he's an omega. He has no pack."

 

"We are sad to see you leave, Stiles," Talia says from her spot at the head of the table, "It is always such a pleasure to have you here."

"It is always a pleasure to be here, your highness. I cannot wait until next year," Stiles says after swallowing a mouthful of roast.

"Where is that son of yours?" Talia asks, turning her attention to Darren, who sits opposite of her, "He is missing out on Stiles' farewell dinner."

"I am sure he will turn up soon. He has been training more and more these days, you know," Darren replies without missing a beat.

"If you call running around with a maiden 'training'," Cora mumbles under her breath before taking a sip from her drink.

"Maiden?" Stiles whispers, turning towards her.

Cora nods, "Yes. I cannot talk about it now." She shoots a glance towards her parents and Stiles realizes what she's trying to convey. They will have to talk later because as of right now they risk being overheard by the King and Queen. Werewolf senses, especially hearing and smell, are far better than a humans.

The door to the dining hall opens suddenly and Derek walks in. His face is guarded, his walk is stiff. He slides into the seat next to Laura, across from Stiles, without a word.

"Ah, nice of you to finally join us, Derek," Peter says. Peter is the only extended family that Stiles see regularly during his visits to Lunam. There are dozens of Hale family members--some are even human, married into the family or born from a werewolf and a human, but for the most part the Hales consist of mainly werewolves. They do not live in the palace, but visit often for lessons and knight training or a simple pack gathering. Peter is the only one not mated nor married, that lives beside the King and Queen as their assistant.

Stiles has never really been with Peter alone and only aught glimpses of him here and there outside of dinner and breakfast. He does not eat with the rest of the Hales often, but whenever he does Stiles finds that he must be where the Hale children learned their snark from.

Derek completely ignores Peter and immediately downs his glass of wine. Peter raises his eyebrows but still, Derek says nothing. Stiles notices that Laura and Cora share an entire conversation with one look.

Dinner is finished in mostly silence. There are niceties exchanged on Stiles' behalf because of his departure tomorrow morning. A sinking feeling settles in his stomach, Stiles is not quite ready to leave yet. He never is. Tomorrow he will have to go home to the empty palace, his father's solemn eyes and his mother's empty throne.

At least in Lunam Stiles can pretend that the world is normal and there is nothing wrong with it.

 

On the way back to Stile' room he takes a detour.

He knocks twice on Cora's bedroom door before it is yanked open. He steps into the room and Cora closes the door behind him after making sure no one was in the hallway.

"Derek has been seeing a... maiden?" Stiles is not too sure how to phrase the sentence, nor what it means, although he has an idea.

"Yes. Laura and I have caught them countless times. Mostly out in the meadow, sometimes even in the castle. Mother would be furious if she knew," Cora says as she crosses the room to sit in a chair next to the fireplace. It is unlit--too hot to bother with even at night. The summers in Beacon Hills keep the night as warm as the day.

Stiles furrow his eyebrows, "Why is that?"

Cora looks at Stiles as though he just asked her the dumbest question to exist, "Because no one is allowed in the palace without the King or Queen's permission. Especially if they are not from this kingdom."

"She's not from Lunam?"

"No, well," Cora pauses, "we are not too sure where she's from. Derek does not know either, or rather, he won't tell us."

The door opens and Stiles turns to see Laura slinking into the room. She does not seem surprised to see Stiles standing in the middle of her sister's bedroom.

"I told him," Cora explains in three simple words. Laura nods.

"I tried to talk to Derek," She begins, "He's completely cut himself off. He won't say much and if he does he's short and curt. I'm unaware as to what happened, but she had to have him badly."

"He'll be back to normal soon, I'm sure," Stiles tries to reassure the both of them.

Laura grimaces, "I don't think so. The only thing he said to me was that he was sorry--"

"Sorry? For what?" Cora asks.

"He would not say. He kept saying he was sorry before he ordered me out his room," Laura sighs, "I think I am going to head to bed now. I will see you both in the morning."

Laura walks across the room and envelopes Stiles in a gentle hug, "You know we will miss you."

Stiles laughs, "You'll see me tomorrow, Laura."

"I know, I know, but the sentiment is the same."

 

"We cannot wait to have you over again next year," Talia says with a warm smile.

"It is what I look forward to most every year," Stiles says with a smile in return. The Hales know that its not a lie, they would be able to tell from Stiles' pulse if it was, but it remains that same steady rhythm they have all known for years.

Stiles exchanges goodbyes with Laura, who pulls him into a tight hug, nearly crushing him with her strength. He has to take a moment to be able to breathe again, Cora hides her laughter behind her hand. Laura merely beams.

Cora does not attempt to crush Stiles in a hug like Laura had, but she whispers promises of teaching him some of her moves she's learned in training when he visits again. Stiles perks up at the thought, he may not be able to beat Cora in a playful wrestling match, but perhaps he'll at least be able to keep up. He makes a mental note to start watching the knights train at his own palace and to try and convince them to teach him a few things. Maybe they'll even let Scott join.

"Derek," Stiles says to the man, who finally decided to come down for goodbyes at the last moment. Derek looks at him and Stiles gives him a smile different from the ones he gave the others. This smile is understanding and I am here to listen.

Derek nods at Stiles, whose smile grows in return. His heartbeat changes, if only for a moment, instead of a soft ba-bump, ba-bump, it flutters. It is louder, more defined and Derek can hear it clearly over the beats of everybody else's heart. It vaguely reminds Derek of a song. He furrows his eyebrows in confusion but Stiles does not see the look on his face, he is turning, bowing to the Hales.

Once inside the carriage Stiles leans out the window and waves them all goodbye. Derek stands there until he can no longer hear Stiles' heartbeat fluttering.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ooooh my god Im sorry this chapter took forever. I struggled with it a lot, and having the urge to write.

Upon Talia's request Cora was to go to Ignis to spend the summer after her sixteenth birthday instead of Stiles visiting Lunam. Derek, always by Cora's side like a guard, or more accurately a shadow, volunteered to go with her.

The trip to Ignis from Lunam was a little less then a week, the roads winding down hills, through fields and past small villages. It was a beautiful sight, the plants and flowers in full bloom, the sun shining down for as long as it possibly could. The buzz of bugs, the constant clop of the horse's hooves and turn of the carriage wheels were like distant lullaby. Annoying and loud at first, but eventually the noises dull into the background and develop a more calming feeling.

Cora groans, "When are we going to arrive? I am tired of sitting in this tiny carriage all day."  
Derek grunts in response, the last time he visited Ignis he was only five years old and Cora had not even been born yet. It was a ball to celebrate the birth of the heir to the throne, the birth of Stiles. Derek remembers how Queen Claudia seemed to glow with love and affection over her son, the King could not stop smiling for one moment.

Cora rolls her eyes at her older brother and mutters, "You are such the conversationalist."

Derek opts to ignored her in favor of looking out the window instead. He may not say much, even to his sisters but he cares for them, and it shows. He would give his life for theirs, protect them no matter what. Laura has argued with him countless times that she can take care of herself, she does not need Derek to protect her. Derek knows this, knows Laura is more than capable of being her own protector, Cora, too. Cora is just as strong willed and able to fend for herself as Laura. They are both powerful and fierce women, no one else is more fitting for the throne than them. It is why Derek is so content with being a knight rather than a king; Laura and Cora were born to lead, conquer, to rule.

"Look," Derek nods out the window.

Ignis comes into view; the palace sits atop a large hill, or rather, a small mountain. The closer the carriage gets to the kingdom the more the two Hale children can make out; the small waterfall coming out the side of the mountain that pours into a lake that slowly turns into a river, just large enough for ships, that runs south, out of view behind the hundreds of trees that surround the kingdom. Stones bridges with arches connect different levels of the mountain, a large dirt pathway leads up to the palace courtyard. The village houses and businesses fade and fan out the higher up the mountain they go. The kingdom is small; many people are walking along the street, making way for the carriage, instead of using their own. A few farmers and a butcher have horses puling along their produce and meat. The village itself is obviously poor but the people seem happy none the less.

The carriage stops just inside the palace courtyard, in front of the large door. The palace is huge, unique in design. It is a beautiful, intricate combination of towers and arches that connect to the main parts of the palace. It has once been so elegant and pristine, with it's large windows that welcome in as much sunshine as possible and the druid ruins carved into the arches. Age has not been too cruel, the palace is beautiful, even in it's old age. It almost leaves Derek breathless. He does not remember the kingdom looking like this when he was younger, he believes that not even Lunam can compare to the stunning allure that Ignis gives off.

Derek offers Cora his hands once has has stepped out the carriage. She takes it and together they greet King John, who stands a few feet away with Stiles by his side, lips stretched in smile. John's hair is short, and beginning to gray in a few areas. He's yet to begin to wrinkle, but the crows feet by his eyes are evident even from where Derek stands.

He is smiling but his eyes are hardened from the loss of his wife. Derek turns his gaze towards Stiles. Cora gives him a sideways glance; he had forgotten to breath for a few seconds, his heartbeat stutters.

The last time Derek saw Stiles he was merely a baby faced awkward boy, who did not quite have control of his skinny limbs yet. Now, now he is entirely different. The baby fat in his face is mostly gone, his jaw and cheekbones are more defined and prominent. His shoulders have broadened and his limbs do not seem as awkward as they used to. Derek can see the faint outlines of muscles and veins in Stiles' arms from where he has his shirt sleeves rolled up.

Derek swallows, the past year has been good to Stiles.

He finally remembers where is he at, and why, and bows down to John, "Your highness."

"It is a pleasure to have the two of you here," King John says, "My son has done nothing for the past months except speak of your visit. I am sure he will have no problem showing you two to yours rooms and around the palace. If you excuse me, I have a meeting to attend."

With that King John heads inside the large doors that enter the palace. Servants come out the doors after him and begin to unload Derek and Cora's chests full of belongings from the carriage and carry them inside.

"Come," Stiles commands, jerking his head in the direction of the doors where his father and the servants entered.

"You will be staying in the west wing," Stiles says as he walks between the two Hales up the large stairwell and down a hallway on the right.

"When do you suppose we can have a rematch of last year?" Cora asks with a mischevious smirk. Stiles gives her a small laugh and shrugs.

"Actually, I was thinking maybe Derek and I could spar."

Derek stops walking, Cora and Stiles are a few steps ahead of him when they notice. They turn to look at him. Derek's eyebrows are furrowed.

"You want to spar?"

"Well, yes," Stiles answers, Derek can hear him swallow, "I have been training with Scott and some of the knights when they allow me. I figure a future King must know how to protect himself if he wishes to protect his people."

Derek is faintly intrigued by the idea and also hesitant to accept. He is afraid he might hurt Stiles by accident. Cora has done a bit of damage to Stiles before, although he has always walked away in good spirits and a smile, but Derek has seven years on Cora, he has trained longer than her. Cora is strong, but Derek is stronger.

"I do not think it would be a great idea," Derek says after a moment.

Stiles visibly pouts, "Please, Derek? You won't hurt me, I trust you."

Derek cannot bring himself to say anything so he simply nods. Stiles' smile brightens and he turns on the balls of his feet to continue showing Cora and Derek to their rooms.

Derek follows behind them. He should not be surprised that Stiles trusts him, they have known each other for nearly all of Stiles' life, of course Stiles trusts him. Stiles knows very well how much strength Derek is capable of, he's watched Derek train and spar countless times, he's seen exactly what being a werewolf means. Yet he does not fear Derek, he trusts him. Stiles trusts that Derek will no hurt him, would never allow himself to do that.

 

 

Derek roams the halls, Cora having waved him off stating that he was being too overbearing. Nothing was going to happen in Ignis and she would love to enjoy an evening alone for a change, instead of having him hanging over her shoulder.

Derek is not quite sure where he's going, he does not remember much about the palace itself given that he was so young, but he can faintly hear a heartbeat slowly growing louder and louder. The heartbeat keeps a slow, steady rhythm. It's familar yet new and unknown at the same time. Derek does not even realize he's following the sound it, loking for the source until he stops outside two double doors at the end of the hallway. He can hear the heartbeat clearly now, but there no other sounds to accompany it.  
He reaches for the handle on the door but hesitates, he's not sure who is behind the door or what the room contains. Derek shakes his head, thinks to himself that he's overthinking it, and slowly turns the handle.

The first thing Derek notices is dazzling sunlight pouring in from large windows directly across from him. He is blinded for a moment and blinks at the sudden brightness. Once his eyes adjust Derek realizes that every wall are covered in bookshelves that reach the ceiling. Books are practically overflowing on the shelves, some are even scattered, both open and closed, on the roung wooden table that sits in the center of the room. Plush arms chairs surround the table that look as if someone had suddenly abandoned them.

What draws Derek's attention, however, is the person sitting on the seat bench below the windows, curled up against a pillow with their feet tucked underneath them.

It's Stiles.

Derek lets the door close behind him as he steps into the room. The door clicks as it shuts and Stiles finally looks up from the book perched in his lap.

"Hello Derek," he says with a small smile.

"What are you reading?" Derek doesn't even bother with greeting him. He sees Stiles sigh then shut the book and set it on the seat next to him.

"Nothing. I, uh, cannot pay attention long enough to get through one sentence. I thought maybe it was the kind of book I was reading--old records and documents for my lessons--but I cannot even read for pleasure," Stiles answers, his smile slowly fading.

Derek begins to walk over towards him, "How come?"

"I do not know," Stiles shrugs. His heartbeat skips a beat. He's lying but Derek does not mention it. Derek piks up the book Stiles has been trying to read and sits next to him on the window bench. He looks it over, feels it in his hands. It's made of old leather--smells like it, too--and the spine is worn from use.

"Have you always had trouble reading?" Derek inquires, looking up from the cover of the book to looks at Stiles. The yellow specks in the hazel of his eyes are highlighted and shine brightly from the sunshine.

"No," Stiles tears his gaze away and looks across the library, "I used to read to my mother a lot, before she passed."

Derek does not say anything, but rather lets Stiles continue to talk, "Especially when she was sick. I would read to her every day. That was her favorite."

Stiles nods to the book in Derek's hands but Derek is too wrapped up in the way Stiles smell to notice the action. His normal scent is masked with grief and sorrow, so overbearing that it clouds Derek's head. It is all he can smell, he can nearly feel it radiating from Stiles.

Derek does not have to ask, he knows how much Stiles misses his mother. He can smell it on him, see it in his face and how he fidgets next to Derek.

They are silent; Stiles does not want to say anything else and Derek has nothing to say, other then what Stiles already knows and that he can trust Derek. Stiles pulls his knees up, feet flat on the seat, and wraps his arms around his knees. Briefly, Derek is reminded of the little boy Stiles used to be, of the first time Stiles spoke about his mother to him when he finally saw Stiles after he death. He looks like that devastated little kid again, curling in one himself to keep it in.

"I miss her so much."

If Derek had not been a werewolf he would not have heard the words Stiles whispered, but he did, and it makes his chest constrict and ache.

"I know," Derek whispers back. He carefully opens the book that is still resting in his hands and flips to the first page of the narrative.

"Do you mind?" He asks gently. Stiles shakes his head instead of giving a verbal answer.

Derek clears his throat and slowly begins to read. If Stiles begins to tear up, the smell of salt peeking through the misery and his heartbeat falters now and then, Derek does not comment on it. He continues reading.

  
"It is a beautiful day out, we should go for a ride on the horses," Stiles suggests over breakfast.  
"Sounds like it could be fun. Truth be told I am developing a bit of cabin fever staying inside so much. It would be nice to get out for a change, "Cora responds before taking a bite of her bread and butter.  
Stiles smiles at her, "Good. What about you, Derek? Do you want to tag along?"  
Stiles turns to face the other way, towards Derek, who has a mouth full of food at the moment. Derek slowly chews then swallows. He stares for just a moment longer at Stiles before replying.

"Sure, sounds good."

 

Derek was not expecting Stiles' adviser, Scott, to tag along. He's unaware as to why--and chooses to ignore it--but there is a bitter taste in his mouth and his stomach churns. It seems that Stiles is closer to Scott then he is to any of the Hales, even Laura. Derek tries to push that thought aside and focus on enjoying their horse back ride along the trails in the fores, but it is difficult when Scott keeps making Stiles laugh, loud and happy, his mouth spread in a giant grin. Derek lets his horse linger towards the back of the group.  
He had hoped the ride would bring him some sort of comfort, or perhaps he could relax, but now Derek cannot seem to do either. He is on edge, wound tight with some unfamiliar finger he cannot quite put his finger on.

Cora slows her horse down so she can glance at Derek over her shoulder. She gives him an unusual look and Derek can see her sniffing the air. Cora tilts her head to the side, eyebrows knit in confusion. Slowly her face changes; her eyes widen before she gives Derek a smirk.  
Derek does not know what just occurred but opts to not think about it too much when he sees Scott and Stiles start to climb off their horses. They take a hold of the reigns and begin to walk into the woods, off the beaten path.

"Where are you going?" Derek asks, sitting up straighter, like a knight would. He knew he would have to act as a guard for the three of the young teenagers today, especially since they were outside the palace walls without any of the knights.

"Do not worry," Stiles says, grin still plastered on his face. Derek wants to wipe that grin off his face and replace it with one he gave Stiles.

"There is a small creek through the woods here, Scott and I go there all the time. It's safe," Stiles continues. Not bothering to ask for approval, as if he needs it, this is his kingdom afterall and Derek is merely a guest. A highly respected guest who also happens to be capable of ripping Stiles' throat out. But Derek would never do that. Would never dream of it. Or at least admitting to it, Stiles has a tendency to be tedious and annoying.

Cora is already caught up with Stiles and Scott, her horse's reigns in her hands, when Derek finally steps down from his own horse. He begrudgingly follows behind them, watching the three of them as they exchange nonsense and laughter.

Derek hears the creek before he sees it The trickling of the water starts off faint but then grows louder the closer they get to it. Stiles was not kidding when he said it was small,

Derek could probably cross it in three easy strides, but the closer he stepped towards the edge he notices that it's deep. It would probably be up to his waist if he did try to cross it.

They lead the horses to the waters edge and let them drink from the creek. Scott and Stiles both climb up onto a boulder that sits half on dry land and half in the water. Cora sits next to Derek on the bank, her feet free of shoes are dipped in the water.

"You are lucky, Stiles," Cora says.

Stiles peers at her from his spot on top of the boulder, "Why is that?"

"You have a friend, a best friend, who lives with you. All I have is the future queen of Lunam and Sir Knight Grumpy over there," she responds, nodding her head in Derek's direction. He grunts in response. Cora rolls her eyes as if to say see what I mean.

Stiles laughs, as loud and happy as before. Derek cannot help himself but tear his eyes away from watching the horses to watch Stiles' laugh instead.

"Is it really so bad living with them?" Scott joins in.

"Yes!" Cora exclaims, although the others can tell at this point she is only being partly serious, "They are absolutely horrible. Laura tries to inflict her royal lessons onto me and Derek just lets her . He is always with the others knights, training and sparring with them. I barely have any time to join with Laura breathing down my neck."

Stiles hums, "You are the lucky one. I wish I had siblings, I was always lonely in the castle."

"Even when you came to see us?" Cora asks.

Stiles' smile turns softer, "No, I love visiting you and Laura, even Derek. But I am happier now, whenever I return home. I use to dread it," Stiles admits. There is a minute of silence as the werewolves all think the same thing; Stiles is thinking about his mother. It is evident in the way that a small flash of sorrow radiates from him but does not show on his face.

"Scott is my brother," Stiles breaks the silence, "and I would not have it any other way. Even with his weird werewolf habits."

"Hey," Scott interjects, lightly shoving Stiles' shoulder who laughs in return. Derek's stomach begins to churn again when Scott just grins at Stiles. Out of the corner of his eye

Derek can see Cora give him a sideways glance followed by a smirk.

"Jealous?" She whispers.

"Shut up," Derek manages to grit out. Even though Scott is a werewolf he does not seem to hear the short exchange of words between the two, he is too busy wrestling with Stiles on top of the boulder to bother.

Suddenly Stiles is falling off the boulder from one of Scott's playful shoves and into the cool water. When Stiles stands up he is soaking wet from head to toe, his clothes cling to his body in all the wrong (right) ways. Derek averts his eyes.

"No fair!" Stiles cries, laughing. Scott is too busy clutching his sides, bent over his silent laughs to respond.

"You are a werewolf, you have inhuman strength, there is no way I could have pushed you off," Stiles is trying to sound angry but his betray by his smile.

"You do not have to worry about that," Scott replies and leaps from the boulder into the water. It is just far enough to make a splash that cover both Cora and Derek. The cold water feels like heaven against Derek's skin, warmed from the summer sun.

Cora, ever the kind of woman not to bother with being lady like, joins the other two in the middle of the creek, splashing and carrying on like fools.

Derek watches from the bank with an amused smile. Stiles takes a moment to turn his gaze to Derek, they lock eyes. Derek is not sure what kind of expression passes over Stiles, only that it suddenly turns to surprise as Cora and Scott tackle him back into the creek.

 

Scott is always by Stiles side, as if they were born side by side, attached together without any chance of ever splitting apart. The only time Derek sees Stiles without Scott is whenever he is needed at the clinic for Deaton or whenever Stiles decides to join Derek in the library.

Derek reads to Stiles often. Stiles will pick the book--and often Derek will comment on his poor choice but Stiles just snarks at him with a grin. Every time they sit on the window bench, every time Stiles comments on the way Derek said a certain sentence or that his character's voice is wrong. Derek will glare at Stiles and tell him that if he wants it read that wya then he can do it himself. Most often Stiles will be quiet after that, and other time he gives some witty come back. Either way Derek knows he would not stop reading for Stiles. He would not admit it, not out loud and not even to himself, but he cherishes these moments that they are alone together.

Sometimes Stiles will fall asleep, head pressed against the glass of the window, jaw slack with his mouth hanging open slightly. Derek will continue to read but has difficulty with the way that Stiles looks. He knows he should let him rest but the sight is too much and eventually Derek will wake Stiles up with a small shake or a slap to the leg and a "pay attention or I will quit doing this for you."

He never does.

The summer days are long and hot but they pass quickly. Derek finds himself dreading the day that he and Cora must return to Lunam and will only be able to see Stiles when the eastern redbuds bloom again. As small and poor as Ignis is it has a certain charm to it that makes Derek want to stay longer. If only for a little while.  
He and Cora are not the only ones surprised when a messenger arrives in Ignis from Lunam, stating that the Queen and King will be arriving an that Cora and Derek's stay will be extended until the Queen and King leave. Even Stiles and Scott are surprised, yet relieved, at the news. King John, however, does not seem surprised in the least. He seems nervous, Derek can smell it on him whenever they have dinner. Nervousness and something else he cannot name that smells an awful lot like guilt.


	4. Chapter 4

King John sighs at the sight of the four of them dripping wet, especially Stiles, who is covered in mud and who knows what else. Derek is covered too, partly because of Stiles' attempting, and failing, to wrestle him into the water to join him and the others. Cora and Scott are better off then the other two.

"Do I want to know?" John asks, an eyebrow raised.

"We were merely relaxing by the creek, that's all," Stiles says with a cheeky grin. John shakes his head at his son and directs his attention towards Scott.

"Deaton wishes to see you. One of the horses has fallen ill and he believes it is a perfect oppurtunity for you to learn from," King John says. Scott bows to the him and politely excuses himself from the others.

"As for you three, I suggest you clean up before dinner," John says before he turns and walks down the hallway. 

"The king is right," Cora says, turning towards Stiles, "you definitely need a bath. You reek."

Stiles rolls his eyes, "Says the girl with superior smell."

"Which is all the more reason for you to bathe," Cora replies curtly before she walks off in the direction of the room she has been staying in. 

"Come," Stiles says to Derek, "Let's go."

Derek raises his eyebrows causing Stiles to roll his eyes again, "To go bathe, like your sister ordered."

"Taking orders from someone else in your own kingdom, Stilinski?" Derek teases as he follows Stiles up the stairwell and down a hallway. Derek hears him snort.

"Careful, Hale, I am the prince you know."

"I would have suspected otherwise," Derek mutters under his breath, quiet enough that Stiles doesn't hear him, or simply chooses to ignore it. Derek doesn't know which.

"Cordelia," Stiles greets a servant as she passes by them, "Can you grab some towels for Derek and I? Bring them to the east wing bath." 

"Yes, your highness," The servant curtsies and hurries off to grab the towels like Stiles had asked. Stiles stops walking and reaches out for the handle.

"This has to be my favorite bath in the entire castle," Stiles turns to face Derek, his hand on the handle of the door. 

"Stiles, just open the door. Cora was right, you reek so bad I would be able to smell you from ten feet away even if I weren't a werewolf," Derek says.

Stiles purses his lips, "Yes, whatever you say, sourwolf."

He opens the door to the bathroom and Derek can see why it would be Sties' favorite place to take a nice bath. The room is reasonably sized, mirrors and a counter aligning one wall of the room while on the opposite wall windows sit high enough on the walls that the bath is hidden from view. There are three steps that lead up onto a platform where the tub is built into it, one could sit on the edge of the platform and bath with their legs dangling into the water.

There is a knock on the door that distracts Derek and makes him turn his attention away from the bath to Stiles, who is opening the door to reveal the servant from before, Cordelia, with a stack of towels.

"Oh, thank you Cordelia. Would you draw a bath for me, please?" He asks with a grin on his face.

"Will Sir Hale be joining you, your highness?" Cordelia asks as she begins to pump the water for their bath.

"Yes, he will. Oh, do you remember what salts you used last time? They smelled fantastic but I can not remember--"

"They were lavender bath salts, your highness," Cordelia interrupts him. Derek imagines that if it had been any king or prince other then a Stilinski that she would have been scolded for interrupting but Stiles just nods and his grin widens.

"Yes, those. Do we have any more?" Stiles asks as he begins to remove his shirt. Derek follows Stiles' lead and slowly unbuttons his own shirt. Cordelia approaches the cabinets and opens the one on the far left. Derek doesn't see what she does next because he's too focused on Stiles' back and how it is littered in moles, the way his muscles move beneath the skin as he bends down to take off his boots and pants.

Derek doesn't realize that he's been staring until Stiles turns around to face him, "Derek? Aren't you going to get undressed?"

Derek swallows and slowly nods. He notices that Cordelia is no longer in the room but the faint smell of lavender drifts from the bath tub.

As Derek removes his pants Stiles, now nude, sits on a stool and uses the small bucket of water next to it to begin wiping off the clumps of mud that continue to cling to him. Derek averts his eyes, refuses to stare at Stiles' again, and sits down on his own stool to remove the mud that covers his forearms and face. He takes his time, making sure that he is clean for the most part.

Derek hears rather than sees Stiles get up from his stool, walk up the steps onto the platform, and slowly lower himself into the warm bath water. Stiles' sigh of content is soft and faint but Derek still manages to hear it.

"Aren't you going to get in?" Stiles asks, flicking some water in Derek's direction. It doesn't even land near him but Derek still stands and joins Stiles in the bath. The smell of lavender is stronger, wafting up from the water as Derek settles in next to Stiles.

"You still have mud on your face," He comments.

"I do?" Stiles questions and begins to wipe at his cheek. 

Derek shakes his head, "Not there. Go up a bit."

Stiles wipes his forehead with the back of his hand, "Did I get it?"

"No," Derek sighs, slightly exasperated, "Let me do it." 

Derek lifts his hand and gently places it on the side of Stiles' head, his thumb sweeps across Stiles' temple until the mud is gone from it. He doesn't look Stiles in the eyes, refuses to admit to himself that he is afraid to, to see how Stiles is looking at him.

"There," Derek says, drawing his hand away. Which is now covered in mud.

"Stiles, did you even bother to wash your hair?" Derek asks, letting his hand fall back into the water. He washes the mud off of it with his other hand.

"Yes, of course I did," Stiles says but still runs his hands through his hair. Derek raises his eyebrows.

"You obviously didn't do a good job," he nods towards Stiles' hands for emphasis, that are now covered in mud.

"If it bothers you so much then why don't you do it for me?" Stiles asks, intending to sound bitter and sassy but it just makes Derek roll his eyes.

"I will, seeing as you can't even bathe yourself. You are such a child," Derek shakes his head.

"I am not," Stiles snaps but still turns around, back facing Derek.

"Could have fooled me," Derek mumbles, reaching up and running his fingers through Stiles' hair. He gets the largest clumps of mud out first, which aren't many since Stiles had washed his hair already. So he claims. 

The room is silent except for sound of water, as it moves and ebbs with Derek's hands, occasionally dipping back into the bath in order to clean his hands of the mud from Stiles' hair. It is silent to Stiles' anyways. Derek can hear the boy in front of him breathing, slow and evenly. His pulse nearly drowns out all the other sounds. The sound of it fluttering, quick and short, is so familiar to Derek he finds himself counting in time with it. _1, 2, ba-thmp, 1, 2, ba-thmp, 1, 2, ba-thmp_.

It is a rhythm Derek knows all too well. Derek shifts behind Stiles and moves to grab the pitcher sitting on the edge on the platform and bath. He dips it into the water, letting a fair amount fill it before positioning himself behind Stiles again.

"Cover your eyes, I am going to rinse your hair," Derek says without any hint of of snark or snide in his voice. Even Stiles cannot bring himself to playfully banter with Derek; he merely tips his head back and uses his hands to shield his eyes.

Derek carefully and slowly pours the water at the crown of Stiles' head with one hand, his other running through the boys hair to make sure the mud washes out. He does this twice more neither of them saying anything. 

Derek sets the pitcher aside and runs his fingers through Stiles' hair one last time to make sure the mud is completely washed out of Stiles hair.

Stiles hums in content, "Thank you, Derek."

Derek grunts in response, cups his hands together so water pools in them, and then splashes it onto his face.

"Are you going to read later?" Stiles asks him, reclining against the edge of the bath. Derek forces himself not to look at Stiles.

"Do you want me to?" Derek cups his hands again and splashes his face.

"I will meet you in the library after dinner," Stiles says instead of answering Derek's question.

 

  
The sun has been gone for hours, the moon and the stars shine brightly in the night sky. A lamp sits on the table next to the window seat that Derek sits on in the library. In the dim light he watches Stiles, who has been asleep for the past hour. Stiles' breathing had evened out and his heart beat slowed, and once Derek had noticed he simply stopped reading and set the book on the table next to the lamp. He did not dare to wake Stiles though, he looked so peaceful, his head resting on Derek's thigh while he laid out on the window seat. 

He can still smell the lavender from their bath earlier, it is so faint Stiles can probably no longer smell it, but Derek can. His stomach twists at the though of him and Stiles smelling the same, of lavender and each other. That certainly got him a strange look from Scott, who seemed confused by it, and an eyebrow raise from Cora. Neither said anything on the matter. Stiles, of course, was completely oblivious to the faces Cora and Scott gave them, instead he went on rambling about the day spent down by the creek to his father.

Derek stares out the window, looking off into the darkness that his village. Small lights from houses twinkle off in the distant. Derek hardly notices when he places a hand on Stiles' arm and rubs it briefly when the boy stirs in his sleep. There is not much left to see out the window, the entire kingdom is coated in darkness, every one gone away inside their homes with their families for the night. Yet Derek continues to gaze out the window. His eyes adjust to the darkness, he sees the trees rustle with the window, a stray hound sniffing around on the ground. He finds himself caught up in the various little things that make up Ignis, the hills on which all the buildings and houses sit, the faint, low rumble of the waterfall, the small ships sitting at the dock.

He is caught up in the moment, deep in thought, and does not realize Stiles' pulse has shifted from slow and lazy to quick and petrified until Stiles is fidgeting and mumbling in Derek's lap. Derek looks down at Stiles, who is jerking and beginning to yell unintelligibly. 

"Stiles?" Derek asks, shaking Stiles' shoulder. When he does not wake up Derek shakes him harder, "Stiles, wake up. It's just a dream. Stiles. Stiles!"

Stiles bolts upright in the seat, nearly slipping off it, panting, his heartbeat erratic.

"Stiles?" Derek hesitantly places a hand on Stiles' shoulder who briefly glances at him.

"Oh, sorry about that Derek. I did not mean to fall asleep on you," Stiles says, standing up abruptly," And, er, I did not mean to worry you. Don't worry about it, it was only a dream. I should be heading to bed now."

Stiles begins to make his way to the door when Derek calls out to him.

"Does it happen often?"

Stiles' shoulders slump and his hand falls from the handle on the door. Derek hears him sigh.

"Not as often as it used to," Stiles admits.

"Is it because..." Derek trails off, not wanting to say it in case it might set Stiles off again. Stiles walks back towards the window seat and settles down on it, close to Derek but not nearly as close as he was moments before. Something inside Derek longs for that closeness again but Derek shoves the feeling aside.

"I used to have nightmares after my mother died. Sometimes I will have moments of panic," Stiles says solemnly as he stares blankly out the window.  
Derek doesn't say anything, doesn't know what to say.

They sit in silence, with Stiles refusing to look at Derek and Derek refusing to look away from Stiles. He focuses his attention on Stiles' heartbeat, how it has slowly began to return to normal but the smell of grief still comes off Stiles' in waves.

"Perhaps we shouldn't do this anymore," Derek suggests. Stiles turns his head so quickly it's almost painful.

"Why? It's not the reading or the books that cause the nightmares. I have had them for years," Stiles replies as he rubs his neck.

Derek furrow his eyebrows, "But it does remind you of your mother."

"Is it bad to remember her?"

Stiles has a point. Derek sighs, "If you insist, then--"

"I do," Stiles interrupts, but Derek ignores him.

"But if you have another nightmare I want you to come to me, okay? And do not even think about lying about it, I'll know if you are," Derek continues.

"It really is not that big of a deal, Derek, I--"

"Promise me," Derek says, "That you will tell me. You should not have to deal with this alone."

They stare at each other for moments, the lamp flickering, shadows dancing across their faces. The part of Derek that wishes for Stiles to be closer resurfaces and he must use everything he has to not reach out and pull Stiles to him.

"Alright," Stiles nods slightly, "I will."

 

"Mother! Father!" Cora exclaims upon the arrival of the King and Queen of Lunam. She wraps them both into a hug, smiling at them brightly. Derek bows to the both of them and gives a more formal greeting.

"Oh, Derek," Talia says, placing her hand on her son's cheek, "You do not have to be so serious with us. We may be Queen and King but we are also family.

Derek's face breaks out into a small smile, "I have missed you," he says quietly. Talia smiles at him in return.

"Talia, Darren," King John says and bows as he does so.

Talia clucks her tongue, "There is no need for that John, we are equals."

"Of course, your highness. It is a habbit."

Talia's smile brightens as her eyes land on Stiles, "You have grown so much since I last saw you. You look well."

She brings Stiles into her arms and hugs him, much like she hugged Cora. Derek looses track of their brief conversation until Stiles mentions Laura.

"Laura is staying in Lunam with Peter until we return. I believe it would be a good time to put her lessons to good use. She will be queen on day, after all. She needs to learn from experience what it is like," Talia responds.

John nods, "That is an excellent idea Talia. Shall we go inside? I believe we have... matters to speak about."

"Of course, John. We have not forgotten," Darren says and offers his arm for Talia to take.

"Of course you haven't," John responds. Cora, Stiles and Derek are all lost as to what the three are speaking about. Derek glances at Cora who shares his confused and worried look.

"You three may be dismissed," John states as he shows the King and Queen inside the palace. As the door closes behind them Derek feels a slow sinking feeling in his stomach, as though something is not right. He had not thought a lot about his parents visit to Ignis but now it is his may concern. There has to be a reason for their visit, other than Laura needing to know how to run a kingdom.  


 

"Prince Stiles and Princess Cora," a servant calls into the courtyard where Stiles and Cora sit, watching Scott and Derek duel. The two of them suddenly stop moving, frozen where they stand. Derek notes that the servant is the same woman from the day before, Cordelia.

"King John and the King and Queen from Lunam wish to see the both of you in the meeting chamber," She reports. 

"Do you know what they want?" Stiles asks instead of standing from where he sits like Cora.

"I do not know, but they said it is urgent."

Stiles sighs and follows after both Cordelia and Cora. Derek hears the rush of Stiles' footsteps to catch up with Cora as he enters the palace and whispers to her, asking what she thinks the Kings and Queen might want. The courtyard door falls shut behind them but Derek does not hear Cora's answer, they are too far away now or him to hear. All that is left of the two of them is the faint beating of Stiles' heartbeat drowning out Cora's and Cordelia's own pulse.

"What do you think that is about?" Derek questions Scott, standing up straight from his crouched position, where he was getting ready to pounce on Scott before Cordelia had interrupted them.

Scott grins at him, "Let's go find out."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, I swear the plot is going to start getting a move on in the next chapter. I felt the need to build up Stiles and Derek's relationship before they find out about the arranged marriage.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooow this took way too long to write. I had an 8 day work week and was too exhausted to do anything so I'm sorry this is almost two weeks late and lacking in some parts. I just wanted to be done with this monster of a chapter is2g. Aaaah, the plot finally starts to move. Hopefully.
> 
> Also, I want to point out that ryanthemadking.tumblr.com has helped a lot with developing this story and all the details and you should definitely send them some love!!
> 
> Check the notes at the end of the chapter for a mixtape I made to fit alongside the story.  
> OH! REALLY IMPORTANT: This part of the story takes place mid-August

"Where do you think you are headed?" Melissa asks as she passes Scott and Derek. They share a glance between each other, looking for an excuse, any excuse. Her arms are crossed and it vaguely reminds Derek the time his own mother caught him and Laura in the kitchen one night when they were younger, pestering the servants for biscuits.

"We were just headed to the..." Scott pauses and shuts his mouth, opens it, then shuts it again.

"Library. Yes, the library," He finally decides with a nod. Derek cringes, even a human would be able to tell that was a lie. Melissa cocks an eyebrow.

"Nice try but the library is in the west wing. Next time you try sneaking around to eavesdrop on important meetings you should think of a better excuse. And be stealthier,"

Melissa shakes her head fondly, "Now go, I don't want to see you two around here again until the meeting is over. And do not try to fool me--I know you have superior hearing but I do not have superior patience. Go."

Melissa makes a shooing motion, eyebrows raised, and watches the two turn back around and walk in the direction of the courtyard.

"What do you think they are talking about anyways?" Scott asks, "It has to be really important."

"I don't know, but I'm pretty sure Stiles will tell us,"Derek shrugs.

 

Scott finds Stiles alone in his room later that evening, Cora was the only one of the two to return to the courtyard after the meeting where he and Derek were waiting for them. She didn't give many details about the meeting, or about where Stiles ran off to and why. She did mention a ball, though. The day after tomorrow. It is supposed to be a farewell to her and Derek, for thanking them for their visit.

A part of Scott is not so easily convinced of her words, something seems off about the whole situation. If it is a ball for both her and Derek then why wouldn't Derek be included in the meeting? It didn't add up. And Stiles didn't show his face afterwards either, not for hours.

Scott waltz into Stiles' bed chamber without knocking, like he has done thousands of times before. The first thing he notices is that Stiles is sitting by the window in one of the plush chairs that is usually tucked underneath the table by the hearth.

Stiles turns his gaze from the window to greet Scott.

"Do you want to tell me what that was about earlier?" Scott asks, walking towards the window. He leans against it, obscuring Stiles' view.

"And don't lie, Cora may be good at it but that's because she's a werewolf and you have always been awful at lying. I will know if you are," Scott continues.

Stiles picks at his lower lip, a habit he's had ever since he was little.

"Cora and I are in an arranged marriage," Stiles states.

"With each other?" Scott asks, crossing his arms.

Stiles rolls his eyes, "No, with a family of abominable snowmen. Yes. With each other. Apparently our parents arranged it after Cora was born because Ignis is a failing kingdom and we need the alliance. My people will suffer without it."

"It won't be too bad, will it? You two at least know each other. Princess Allison didn't even know her husband when her parents arranged her marriage," Scott says in a horrible attempt to see the bright side.

"I know, I know," Stiles sighs, "It could be. I don't know what to do but I guess there is only one thing I can, I have to go through with it. I have no choice, believe me, I tried to fight it, Cora, too."

"How come Cora lied, then? Why are you two keeping it a secret?" Scott questions, furrowing his eyebrows.

"I... I don't want Derek to know. At least not until the engagement party the--"

"Day after tomorrow," Scott finishes for him. He doesn't bother to question Stiles' request regarding Derek. Scott already knows, has known for a while. Probably longer then even Stiles knew.

 

Derek glances up from the book in his lap when Stiles enters the library. They make eye contact for a moment before Stiles turns, slowly and carefully shuts the door. He takes steady, even footsteps towards the window seat and sits down on the opposite end, as far away from Derek he can be while sharing the same seat.  
Derek raises an eyebrow at him but Stiles ignores the look "What are you reading?"

"I am learning about kitsunes. There seems to be more and more appearing across Beacon Hills. It is best to know about the people of your land," Derek answers. He keeps his eyes locked on Stiles, forgetting about the books in his hands that he was just talking about.

"Kitsunes?"

"Yes. Also known as fox spirits. Here," Derek scoots closer to Stiles and flips to the beginning of the leather bound book and begins to read from the first page, "'A kitsune is a trickster spirit that possess magical abilities that may increase with age."

Stiles studies Derek's face as he continues to read, the words forming perfectly in his mouth. A mouth that Stiles keeps getting distracted by, the way it forms words and how Derek will briefly lick his lips between one sentence and another. Stiles is entranced by them. And then Derek's face is turning, his lips saying Stiles' name.

"What?" Stiles blinks a couple times, coming back to reality.

"Were you listening?"

"Oh, yes, of course," It is a lie, of course, Stiles knows it, Derek knows it from the tick in Stiles' heartbeat. Derek raises his eyebrows and tilts his head in a way that Stiles has become familiar with, it is a look that Derek has given him many times over the years.

"Thank you," Stiles says suddenly, "For reading to me."

Derek doesn't respond so Stiles keeps talking, "You did not have to do it."

"I know," Derek says softly, "But you never argued against it. Even insisted I do those ridiculous voices for you."

There is an amused smile on his face, one that tells Stiles that Derek has enjoyed it just as much as he did.

"You do the voices a lot better then Scott. He gave up after the third time because I kept interrupting him," Stiles grins.

"You still interrupt me, I just have more patience then Scott does since I have known you longer. You are lucky for that, you know. I do not think there is anyone else who can endure you like I have," Derek remarks.

"I am not that bothersome. Besides, Scott is a lot nicer then you are, sourwolf," Stiles objects, only slightly offended. It makes Derek's shoulder shake with laughter which in turn causes Stiles to smile fondly. Until Derek fixes his gaze on him again. They both fall silent; Stiles can feel the tug in his chest, how his heart thumps loud and hard.

Derek hears it, wants to hear nothing else.

Derek clears his throat, tears his eyes away from Stiles in favor to look at the book sitting in his lap. Stiles wants to throw the book out the window behind them, make Derek look at him, make him give Stiles all his attention, make Derek think of nothing else but him.

"'Kitsune's power is often determined by the number of tails..." Derek begins to read from the book again.

 

The castle is bustling with life, servants are preparing the ballroom for tonight, the cooks, as few as there are, are working hard on the feast that will be displayed. Cora is no where to be seen, when Derek asked a sevrant rushing by with her arms overflowing with clothes she merely squeaked out a response that she was with the king and queen before rushing off to the ballroom.

Even Stiles seems to have gone missing and Scott won't tell Derek where he's run off to, even though Derek is very well aware that Scott knows where he is at. Scott completely avoids his questions with a smile response that he will surely see Stiles tonight. They can speak then.

Scott assumes that Derek is still completely clueless to the meaning behind tonight's ball, but no one besides the Queen and Kings, Cora, Stiles, and himself seem to know. It will surely be a surprise for everyone, even the servants.

As soon as Derek has stalked off down the hallway Scott makes his way down two flights of stairs, down a thin passageway and through the kitchen doors where he knows Stiles has been hiding, pestering the cooks with his mindless babble.

"Stiles, are you honestly hiding from Derek?" Scott asks as soon as they make eye contact. Stiles is sitting at the long table that takes up nearly half the room. He has a roll in his hands that he seems more interested in playing with rather then eating.

"I am not hiding," Stiles replies.

"You are lying," Scott states simply, sitting down next to Stiles on the bench.

Stiles rolls his eyes, "You know I really hate werewolves. It is disturbing how I can never lie to you."

"You have not told Derek about..." Scott glances around at the cooks. For the most part they seem preoccupied preparing tonight's meal but Scott lowers his voice just to be safe,

"About tonight."

It is not a question. It is a statement. Scott knows that Stiles has yet to bring himself to tell Derek the truth. Can see it in the way Derek acts, the way Stiles glares at the roll in his hands.

"I cannot do it, Scott. I just... wish I had more time," Stiles sighs, "I keep thinking that maybe if I do not tell him, it is not real. That we could have more time together. After tonight we will not be able to spend our time together like before. I will be with Cora almost always."

"I think you should tell him before the ball. How do you think he is going to react if you do not?"

"He is not interested that way. It does not matter. If he is told the truth right now or later does not matter when what I feel is irrelevant," Stiles says bitterly, breaking his roll into tiny pieces.

Scott believes Stiles has never been more wrong before but says nothing. He has a point after all, one way or another Stiles will be wed to Cora and there is not a thing that anyone can do, not a thing that can change that. Perhaps it would be best that Stiles' feelings towards Derek be left unsaid, and vice versa. It would be less painful that way, especially since Scott does not agree with Stiles in regards to Derek's own feelings.

 

There is a soft murmur running about the castle as people slowly begin to make their way inside and towards the ballroom. All of Ignis has been invited, as well as the royals and nobles of Lunam and Praeses. King and Queen Argent make an appearance with their daughter Allison and her betrothed, but the King and Queen maintain their distance from the Hales after making pleasantries. Princess Allison, however, and Lord Isaac are more than willing to spend the evening by the sides of Stiles, Scott, and Cora.

"Allison, it is good to see you," Stiles greets her with a kiss on the cheek and shakes Isaac's hand, "Is Lady Lydia going to make an appearance as well?"

Allison gives Stiles a warm smile, "I believe so, her and Lord Jackson should be arriving soon. I believe I saw their carriage outside. Oh! Scott, it is lovely to see you. How are you these days?"

She turns, engages in conversation with Scott and Isaac. Werewolves in Praeses must notify the royal family and be registered. Once he was turned Melissa notified th King and Queen and of their decision to move. He is the one that Allison remembers most often and feels sympathetic for, being the youngest in their kingdom to be turned.

Cora tilts her head and turns to whisper to Stiles, "I was unaware that Princess Allison's betrothed is a werewolf."

Stiles does not bother to ask how she figured it out, he merely brushes it off as a werewolf quirk, knowing if someone else is.

"Second youngest to be turned in their kingdom, besides Scott," He answers matter of factly, "It was upon her own request. Allison knew Isaac for years before he was turned, and once he was bitten she stayed by her side, against he parent's wishes of course. And then they became mates. They did not plan it, it just seemed to happen. Allison thought it would be the perfect opportunity to finally achieve peace between the hunters and werewolves. The queen is not too happy about it, though. Threatened to make Allison's aunt the heir instead until the King stepped in."

Stiles notices the glance Isaac gives him out the corner of his eye, Scott and Allison too deep in conversation to notice. Stiles smiles and Isaac returns it.

"It was wonderful catching up with you, Allison. If you excuse me I am going to find Duchess Kira," Scott remarks and then is lost in the sea of people in search of Kira.

"Princess Cora," Allison says suddenly, "where is that brother of yours?"

"I wish I could tell you, but even I do not know," She replies with disapproval.

"Did you honestly expect anything else?" Stiles comments more so than asks. Cora raises her eyebrows and nods, he has a point.

"In that case I am going to drag Isaac onto the dance floor," Allison parts with them with a friendly wave and a smile. Stiles returns the wave and begins to chew on the inside of his cheek.

"You are nervous," It is not a question.

"Well, it is about be announced to everyone that we..." Stiles trails off, Cora nods understandingly.

"And I have yet to tell Derek about it," he admits. He fears for Cora for a moment because she eye rolls so hard he sees the whites of her eyes. To be honest it is not the most un-ladylike thing he has seen her do.

"He is not going to take it well."

"I know, I just--" Stiles starts.

"I suggest you spend what little time you have making it worthwhile," Cora finishes as if Stiles never interrupted in the first place.

"What are you suggesting?" His eyebrows pull together in confusion but Cora merely gives him a smirk and turns on her heel to exchange pleasantries with the prime minister of Ignis.

Stiles stands there, still partly confused, thinking of where he might be able to find Derek. He has never been one for crowds or balls, he is most likely off in a place where he can be some-what alone.

And then it hits Stiles.

 

"I thought I might find you out here," Derek hears Stiles say from behind him. Derek looks over his shoulder to take in the image of Stiles in his black suit with the gold trim. It looks tantalizing. Derek leans against the rails of the balcony.

"I thought you were dancing with Laura," Derek nods towards the french doors, draped in curtains, that lead back to the ballroom.

"I can only take so much dancing before I get tired. Or make a fool of mysef," Stiles responds and leans his back against the rails next to Derek. There is little space between them, and with Derek leaning just slightly they are finally level, their faces even with one another.

"I think it may be too late for that," Derek comments making Stiles scoff.

"Are you calling me a fool?" Stiles asks, feigning anger.

"I am only stating the truth," Derek tears his eyes away from the kingdom, the villages houses and buildings, the waterfall and the dock, to look at Stiles. He is taken aback by how close their faces are, only a few inches separating them that seems to be getting smaller and smaller as the seconds tick by.

"You wound me," Stiles whispers, so close that his breath ghosts across Derek's face. Derek looks up at Stiles, notes the way how Stiles' face looks in the dim light, his eyes half lidded as he stares directly back at Derek. Stiles' hummingbird of a heartbeat is drowning out all other noises. It is all he can hear. All he wants to hear.

"Ahem."

Suddenly Stiles is slipping away, the distance between them growing. Derek's chest falls through his stomach, gets lost somewhere on the ground. He absoloutely refuses to look at Stiles, not after what was about to possibly happen.

"Your highness, your presence is needed for the announcement," Cordelia reports from where she stands in the doorway.

"I'll be right there," Stiles says, voice shaky. His heartbeat is quick but it sounds different from just moments before. It sounds nervous, scared.

Stiles clears his throat and Derek finally looks at him, notices the tint of pink in his cheeks, "Well, I should be going. You too, you know."

With that Stiles turns on his heel and follows after Cordelia. Derek waits, takes a deep breathe and lets himself calm down before he returns to the ballroom. He manages his way through the crowd as they gather around a raised platform where King John and his own parents stand. He does not see Cora or Stiles, but he can very faintly smell them among everybody else in the room. Derek finds a spot off to the side of the ballroom against the wall to stand.

Just as King John steps forward to speak Scott bumps his shoulders just enough to get his attention and gives him a pained smile. If he were not so concerned with where Stiles and Cora were he would asked what the look was for.

"Ignis has fallen upon a time of grief, our kingdom is struggling and our people are suffering. I love Ignis and it's people with all of my heart, and I would do anything to protect them," King John begins. His words instantly quieting everyone in the room and Derek can finally hear that familiar heartbeat, pounding fast, across the room. He scans the crowd, searching.

"My son would do the same. He would give his life for this kingdom if it came down to it. Queen Talia and King Darren have offered a proposition to save Ignis that we cannot refuse. Tonight, we celebrate, for the engagement of Prince Genim Stilinski and Princess Cora Hale of Lunam."

Derek stops looking for Stiles, snaps his eyes towards the platform where Stiles and Cora walk out behind the drapes, hand in hand. Derek notices how the gold trim in Stiles' suit match the golden hue of Cora's own dress. How clever.

Derek and Stiles instantly make eye contact. People are applauding, the king is mentioning how great this alliance will be for the kingdom, and Stiles' heartbeat is erratic but everything goes quiet for Derek. Silence. That is all there is for him.

"Derek?" Scott's voice is muffled, Derek can barely hear him, he barely even looks at Scott. He immediately walks away, in the direction of the double doors that lead to the hallway, out of the ballroom. Scott follows after him, calling his name. He bursts through the doors, does not care if he makes a scene.

"Derek, Derek wait," Scott grabs his arm forcefully and makes him turn around, "Derek, what are you--"

"You know, do you not?" Derek asks harshly, cutting Scott off. He closes her mouth, lets go of Derek's arm. Scott's face is solemn.

He nods, "Derek, let him explain. Talk to him before you make any rash decisions."

Derek's shoulders slump but he does not answer. He pushes past Scott and slinks back into the ballroom where there is an excited buzz running throughout the room as everyone watches Cora and Stiles dance across the floor. By no means is he Scott's friend--over the weeks that Derek has spent in Ignis he has become more of a mentor to Scott, answering questions about being a werewolf that Deaton could not. But they are not friends and Derek does not have to listen to him. Derek is a prince, after all, but he finds himself making his way around the edge of the ballroom.

Derek's eyes instantly land on Stiles and Cora; Stiles has one hand on Cora's hip, the other holding her hand. They are dancing across the floor and other couples slowly start to join them. Derek can hear multiple people whisper with glee with how well they look together, how they should have known they would end up together because the Prince would always visit during the summer months. Derek does not let himself think about that, if he did then he would find himself agreeing and that is not a pain he wants to endure yet.

Stiles eyes meet his once but then they flash back to Cora and stay on her for as long as Derek can stand to look at them.

Scott told Derek to speak with Stiles but that is not an option at the moment, Derek decides. Instead he makes his way past a number of bodies to where his parents are mingling with John near the platform. His mother is smiling, but both his father and King John look stoic but Derek does not fail to notice that the three of them are all watching Stiles and Cora move across the floor.

"Derek," His mother greets him as he approaches. As if she could read his mind she steps away from the other two men and pulls her son aside.

"I have to go," Derek states, plain and simple. Talia tilts her head slightly, eyebrow raised slightly.

"Do not ask why, it is just what I have to do," Derek continues, "I do not know when I will be back, or if I ever will. Please do not try to stop me."

Talia reaches out for her son and places her hand on his cheek, her expression turning soft, "I believe I already know. Do what you believe you must, Derek. If you decide to come back you will always be welcomed home."

"Thank you," he nearly whispers. Talia gently kisses his forehead, an action Derek remembers her doing when he was much younger. If he were not a werewolf he would not of heard her say, "I am sorry it turned out this way."

Derek pulls away and gives her small nod before heading towards the double doors that will take him down the hallway, out the castle doors and out of Ignis.

 

After another two dances with one another Cora and Stiles are finally allowed a break because of the feast. The food seems to have gathered all of the guest's attention so that it focuses on something else other then the engagement. Stiles finds himself out on the balcony again, where he and Derek were just minutes ago. Was it minutes? Or was it longer? Stiles does not know, only that he wishes he could have the moment back again. He was half hoping to find Derek out here.

Stiles leans forward, resting his arms on the railing of the balcony and lets the breeze cool him off. He closes his eyes, tells himself he will join everyone else in just a moment, he needs time to breath. He tries not to think about Derek, the damage control he will have to do. It will not be pretty, or easy, he knows that. Foot steps approaching him are what draws Stiles out of his thoughts. They stop just outside the doors that lead onto the balcony.

He lets out a long, audible sigh, "I will be back in a moment, please, just let me have peace for just one minute."

"I came out here to talk to you, Stiles."

Wait. That voice.

Stiles turns around suddenly and bows, "Queen Talia, I am so sorry. I did not mean-- It s just--"

"It is okay, do not worry," She says, a motherly smile on her face as she approaches Stiles and stands next to him. Stiles relaxes again, leans against the railing.

"You are doing a good thing for your kingdom," Talia reassures him, "I am sure you know that."

"I do, I would do anything for my kingdom. It is going to be mine one day. I would die for it if I had to," Stiles says as he looks out across the land, taking in what will some day be his.

"You are such a brave young man."

Stiles looks up Talia and nearly has to look away but forces himself not to; she is giving him the same look his mother used to give him.

They look at each other in silence for a moment before glasses start to clink, the tell-tale sign that a toast is about to be made.

"I believe that means it is time for us to get back," Stiles sighs, stepping away from the railing before he turns back around to face Talia.

"Do you know where Derek is?"

Talia's face falls, if only slightly, "I am sorry, Stiles. Derek has left Ignis."

"What do you mean? He left Ignis? Where did he go?" Stiles' pulse starts to quicken with panic.

"He has left Beacon Hills completely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://8tracks.com/diiingus/king-with-a-lion-heart
> 
> Beware, it's a little spoilery (kinda).


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! Finally updated. I'm trying my best to update once a week, I really am. Not too happy with this one, it's probably the chapter I struggled with most and I still don't like it. I ended it waaaaay before I wanted to but it was already getting too long and it's mainly exposition and just ugh.
> 
> I wanted to be done with this one as soon as possible so it's pretty short.
> 
> Also, I can't quite predict how many chapters this entire thing is going to be. At the moment it's looking like some where between 12 and 15, but with what I have planned it could very well end up being 20. (And that's as many as I am wanting to write. We'll see how it goes!)

The first day is the easiest.

Stiles spends the night denying Talia's words. He does not believe them, cannot believe them. Of all the things Derek would do, leaving his sisters behind is not one. He has always stayed by their side, never strayed, for years. Talia has to be lying to him. He does not know why, just that she has to be. Perhaps she is trying to protect him, maybe he does not want to see Stiles so he left the ball early and Talia is merely trying to help her son.

Scott gives Stiles a wary look, he has been moving his food around his plate for the past few minutes. He has yet to eat even a bite.

He leans in close to whisper in Stiles' ear, "Something wrong?"

Stiles shakes his head and smiles when another villager passes by the table and congratulates him and Cora on the engagement. The smile feels too forced but Stiles thanks the villager and is relieved when the conversation does not last very long.

From the corner of his eye Stiles sees Scott scan the room and then his face suddenly changes, "Where is Derek?"

Stiles shrugs, and this time Scott has managed to capture Cora's attention as well.

"Derek is gone?" She asks, looking at Stiles rather than Scott.

"Yes, I cannot see or smell him," Scott replies, concerned.

"He must have gone to bed early," Stiles dismisses before he takes a swig from his wine glass. Normally he would rejoice at the opportunity to drink fine wine but tonight it  
tastes bitter on his tongue.

"Did he speak to you before he left?" The question throws Stiles off guard. He furrows his eyebrows at Scott. He knows something.

"No, he did not. As I said, he most likely went to bed early. You know how he is, he is not one for crowds or celebrations," Stiles dismisses, still denying what Talia had said. He knows Derek did not leave.

Scott gives Stiles a look that makes him squirm in his seat and then quietly says, "If you say so."

The ball comes to an end shortly after the feast and more dancing. The villagers and fellow guests from the other kingdoms leave with dopey smiles, drunk on the happiness that was celebrated.

Derek still does not show his face, even after dinner, even after the ball has ended. Stiles is stubborn, he knows that Derek has not left. He knows Derek is upset, if the look Derek gave him while he was dancing with Cora was anything to go by. If anything he was probably sulking somewhere in the castle where he could be alone.

Stiles' feet lead him to the library instead of his bed chamber. By now it is a habit, one he knows he will have to get rid of when the Hales finally leave, Derek going along with them. He careful opens the library door just enough so that he an slip through. Stiles hopes to see Derek sitting in their usual spot the window, book open on his lap with a lamp nearby, flickering shadows that make Derek's face look gentle and soft.

The library is dark. Almost pitch black, only illuminated from the moonlight coming in through the window. It takes Stiles by surprise; he could have sworn Derek would have been here. His footsteps echo in the quiet of the room as he approaches the window seat and takes his usual spot. The seat seems bigger now, there is more room without a large werewolf taking up half the space.

Stiles knows he cannot blame Derek for not showing up, no matter how many times they have done this, no matter that there was never a day or night that they sat in this room with Derek reading stories and old documents and whatever else they could find. It is the first time Derek has never shown up and Stiles cannot blame him. He not only lied to Derek but he nearly kissed him as well.

At the memory of their moment on the balcony Stiles' cheeks begin to heat up but he pushes the thought away. He should not have let it happen, it only confused Derek, made worse by the sudden announcement of his engagement to Derek's own sister. It is no wonder why Derek did not show. Stiles has lied, confused him, lead him on and then slapped him in the face with the cold truth that they could not be together because he is destined to belong to another, no matter if Derek wanted him as well or not.

Stiles presses his forehead against the glass and sighs. This whole mess is his fault and the moment he sees Derek again he will apologize and explain, even if that means admitting to having feelings that are more than platonic.

 

At some point during the night Stiles wakes up with a pain in his neck. He is still in the library and it is just as cold and dark as it was before he fell asleep. No sign of Derek at all.

The first day is the easiest.

 

As the rest of the months inches by Stiles grows bitter. The Hales left shortly after the announcement of the engagement to return to their own kingdom, but left with promises of brief visits to plan the wedding.

Most of his days are spent venting to Scott, Derek's name followed by profanities and insults always present during their conversations, all said by Stiles. Scott lets him, gives him a pat on the back and tries his best to reassure his best friend that he is absolutely right, even if he does not agree with some of the things Stiles says. He figures it is better to let his friend spill his anger instead of making it worse by telling him he's wrong.

But is Stiles wrong, really? Derek did not seem to be thinking of his feelings whenever he decided to leave Beacon Hills without so much as a goodbye.

And that is what angers Stiles the most, that Derek did not even bother to give him a goodbye or a reason for leaving. If only he knew for sure why Derek left then he would  
feel less angry, maybe even content, Stiles believes. But Derek did not bother with goodbyes and excuses, he thought only of himself.

Stiles start to train with the knights more often whenever Scott is called away to Deaton's or simply cannot be found in the castle. It is a good way to blow off steam and pented up anger towards Derek and he finds himself pushing himself harder then he has before during training. In the mornings after training sessions his muscles are sore and his body aches, but it causes his anger to subside for the most part, until he is allowed to actually think for once and all he can think about is how rude and selfish Derek is.

Sometimes Scott is scared by just how hard Stiles is pushing himself, how he seems to gain control of his body for once when he is training. He is no longer gangling limbs thrown off balance, he is precise and quick on his feet. He spends a lot of time deflecting attacks rather than throwing his own, but once he pinpoints his opponents weakness the fight is pretty much over by that point. Scott does not know if he should be proud or worried for his own safety. Scott is one of the only persons in the guild of knights who can defeat Stiles in a match, and Scott believes it has more to due with his abilities of his werewolf. He admires Stiles' hard work and perseverance but the source of it all makes him wish that there was not a reason for it, that his skill is only fueled by anger towards Derek. Scott knows that the anger is not only what Stiles feels--he can smell it every time he comes near Stiles, every time he enters a room Stiles has recently been in or passed. He can barely stand to be in Stiles room due to the stench, because Stiles is not only angry, but very hurt as well.

 

"I wonder if there is something I could have done. I should have told him instead of waiting for him to find out like everyone else," Stiles sighs after a particularly grueling training session.

"I think he still would have left, only sooner than he did," Scott is still trying to catch his breath when he replies. He sits down next to Stiles on the ground, back against the wall of the knight's training room, "There is nothing that anyone could have said to stop him."

_I tried to._

Stiles hums, "I suppose. But he did not say goodbye, that is the worst part. No one even knows where he is, not Laura or Cora. Not even Queen Talia."

Stiles clenches his fist, familiar waves of hurt and anger rolling from him. It has become a familiar scent to Scott.

"I know."

_I am sorry._

They sit in silence until Stiles' fist finally un-clenches and his scent turns back to normal. Or as normal as it has been for the past few weeks.

"Do you think he will come back?" Stiles voice makes him sound small and young, he sounds afraid. It upsets Scott to hear him sound like this, a way he has never heard Stiles sounds since the death of his mother.

"I do not know."

_No._

 

The months following that evening in the training room are the hardest.

A fortnight after their conversation King John announces that Princess Laura and Cora will be visiting their kingdom before the winter solstice, along with their uncle Peter. Their visit is for wedding planning, as not all of it can be done through letters and scrolls. They have very limited time and must get as much planned before the summer months. Peter has also noted that it is important for Cora to become accustomed to the kingdom that will someday be hers.

They have three weeks before the Hale's arrival and no one, not even Stiles, has said a word about Derek. It is as though he has been completely forgotten in the few months that he has been gone. There has been no word, no letter--nothing--regarding his where-a-bouts or if he is even alive, still. Stiles highly doubts that Derek is dead but it only makes him angry when he thinks about it. The man could at least have the decency to let Stiles know that he is okay.

Even Laura and Cora's letters reveal that Derek has not kept in touch with them either. It appears that the last anyone has heard from him was the engagement ceremony. No one in his own kingdom, his own family, knows where he is, if he is okay. Derek has done a thorough job of making sure no one would follow him, try to convince him to come back. In her most recent letter Cora told Stiles she believes her mother knows but absolutely refuses to speak to Laura or Cora about it.

_She merely shakes her head at the two of us when we ask, says it is none of our concern even if he is our brother, our pack. I told her that he is an omega now since he no longer with us, since he left of his own free will. My mother said he knows how to carry his own, that he will be safe. She gives him more credit then he deserves in my opinion._

Stiles is inclined to agree with Cora as he sets the letter down on the table in his bed chamber. She ends the letter with a simple farewell and that she cannot wait to visit Ignis again in weeks time. Stiles does not write back to Cora, or even Laura for that matter.

Scott notices that Stiles has began to train less since their conversation. His face does not make as many appearances during training like it used to. His visits grow more sparse and fewer between until Stiles stops coming all together. He does not show up to breakfast as well, and sometimes even lunch. Stiles will always turn up for dinner, if only to please his father so he does not worry as much as he would if Stiles does not show. King John has enough on his hands, Stiles knows this, tries to make it easier on his father.

On the rare days that Stiles does not even bother to leave his bed chambers the servants will knock twice on his door, announce that they have brought him a food tray, and leave it sitting outside his door. More often then not the food will remain untouched.

Some days Scott tries to get Stiles to come out his room, to come to the creek with him before it gets too cold, or to suggest that he come to one of Deaton's lessons with him. Some days he is surprised when Stiles agrees to come along but is not surprised when Stiles is not all there, or makes short, snappy remarks. Scott does his best; puts a supporting hand on Stiles' arm, a warm arm around his shoulders. Anything to show Stiles that it is okay. Scott knows it will take time, he just has to be patient.

 

Scott knocks twice on Stiles' door, soft and gentle.

"Stiles? I am about to head into the kingdom to see Kira, do you want to come? We plan on picking the chrysanthemums before they all wilt."

Silence.

"Stiles?"

Scott leans against the door, eyes closed. He wishes he could help his friend, could find the right words to say or ideas to suggest. It has been nearly four months since Derek has left and Stiles seems to only be getting worse. Most days he will not leave his room. Scott cannot understand all of it, how Stiles can be upset that Derek is gone when Derek would have to return to Lunam and be away from Ignis anyways. Perhaps it is merely knowing the fact that Derek is not even in Beacon Hills, let alone Lunam, and that no one knows when he will return if he ever decides to. And if he decides to return to Lunam who is to say that he will want to see Stiles at all?

Scott clenches his teeth and has to focus, concentrate his breathing and will his claws away. He hates Derek for not speaking to Stiles before he left, for not letting Stiles explain himself, and for creating such a mess before he left that has spilled into the months afterwards.

 

The next person to knock on Stiles' door is his father.

"Stiles, the Hales will be arriving tomorrow morning. Please try to at least be present when they do," His father says through the door. He does not even bother to try the  
handle, knows that he will find it locked. Stiles remains silent on the other side.

King John sighs and lowers his voice to something softer, a tone Stiles has not heard since his mother died, " I do not know what is going on with you but our kingdom relies on this marriage. Without it our kingdom will fail."

Stiles remains silent. John's footsteps slowly echo away until Stiles cannot hear them anymore. He rolls over in bed and pulls the covers over his head. He knows his father is right but cannot bring himself to do much of anything.

 

Stiles manages to climb out of bed and get dressed in the morning, but he still does not show up for breakfast. Scott and King John are worried that he will be a no show for greeting the Hales at the arrival but they are surprised when Stiles descends the stairs to stand next to them.

"Good morning," King John says to his son, looking him over out the corner of his eye, "It is good to see you up and out of your room."

Stiles grunts in response, an action that vaguely reminds Scott of Derek. It will probably be the most they will get out of him today.

Scott claps Stiles on the shoulder and gives him a reassuring smile. Stiles nods once, face stoic before turning to face the double doors as they open and Laura and Cora Hale  
walk in, followed by Peter who is carefully inspecting and observing the castle as he walks into it.

"Princess Laura, Cora," King John greets them, "It is lovely to see you again. I hope your stay here is just as pleasant as the one over the summer."

Cora smiles at John, "I have no doubts it will be if my sister manages to behave herself. I do not believe she has ever been to Ignis before."

"No, I have not," Laura chimes in, her smile bright and and wide, "And it should be Uncle Peter that you need to look after. He is quite the trouble maker."

"I heard that," Peter states simply as he walks up to his nieces, "King John Stilinski. It is a pleasure to be here. Your kingdom is... homely."

If John notices the pause Peter takes to find a word that is not offensive he does not show it. John looks over Peter, debating if he is some one to be trusted. He still seems to  
be deciding on if he likes Peter or not when a servant joins the room and John orders her to show the guests to their rooms. John bids goodbye to the trio, his son and Scott and heads towards the south wing of the castle.

Peter carefully takes in the way Stiles' looks; his clothes are elegant--but he somehow missed a button on his coat and his hair is disheveled. It appears that the most he did to get ready for the Hale's arrival is put on the clothes that one of the servants had set out for him. Then again he could not even button his own shirt properly. There are bags underneath Stiles' eyes and he seems skinnier then Peter remembers him being at the engagement ceremony, even if he only Stiles for the small amount of time he was on the platform and danced across the floor with Cora.

Peter takes a slow, deep breath in and slowly exhales. Laura raises an eyebrow at him but says nothing. None of the others seem to notice. Stiles scent is a mixture of things; anxiety, exhaustion, a little bit of Scott, and most prominent of all--grief. Peter scrunches his nose, if only slightly.

"I will be in my bed chambers," Stiles says, turning on his heel to head in the direction of his room, leaving Cora, Laura, Scott, and Peter in his wake.

Once Stiles is up the stairs, down the hall far enough that none of the werewolves can hear his footsteps anymore, Laura speaks, "What is wrong with Stiles?"

Scott sighs, dismisses the servant sent to show the Hales to their rooms.

"Nothing has been the same since the engagement ceremony," Scott begins.

"Why? Does he not want to marry my precious little niece?" Peter interrupts him.

"Or could it be that he belongs to some one else? You know that does not blow over well with werewolves. Possessive creatures, we are. But you would know that, would you not?" His voice is just cheeky enough that Scott knows that Peter does not really mean it, most of it anyways. Peter is being Peter, regarding everything with sass.

"What are you getting at?" Cora asks, suddenly on defense.

"Are you sure it is the marriage Stiles is upset about, or could it be something, or someone, else entirely?"

It is phrased as a question but his tone indicates that Peter knows he is right. He does not tear his gaze away from Scott as he speaks. They both know that the other knows.

"Distance will only make it worse, yet it is better for him to suffer through it then risk sacrificing his own kingdom for his own sake," Peter steps forward, closer to Scott, "You need to make sure he realizes this."

With an abrupt turn on his heel before anyone can ask him any questions, Peter leaves through the doors on their left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the part with Peter at the end is very important.  
> /wonk


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place between November through December.

"What do you think your uncle meant?" Scott asks as soon as Peter is outside of earshot.

"I am not sure," Cora begins, "But I have an idea. Do you think Lady Lydia would not mind meeting with me tomorrow evening? I will need her help."

Scott tilts his head, eyebrow arched, "What do you mean? Why do you need to speak to Lady Lydia?"

Cora waves her hand, dismissing Scott's questions, "Do not worry. I will tell you once I have figured out what Peter meant."

Scott switches his gaze from Cora to Laura, who is giving her sister and judgmental look but does not say anything. Cora looks at Laura and in the brief moment that they make eye contact they seem to have a conversation without ever speaking actual words. Laura shakes her head and turns to follow after Peter in the direction of the bed chambers where they will be staying.

"What was that about?" Scott asks Cora.

"Nothing. Excuse me, I need to go," Cora says curtly, walking in the direction of the south wing, leaving Scott confused and wishing that the Hales would use their words for once in their lives.

 

"The Queen and King of Lunam have asked that Princess Cora move in after the wedding, which is to take place during the summer months. Whether it will be at the beginning or end is entirely up to the two of you," The Prime Minister drones on, as if talk of the royal wedding was the least interesting ordeal he had to manage.

"We would both prefer the end of summer," Cora says before anyone else can interject, even Stiles. She knows that he would love to put off the wedding for as long as possible, which in turn would let her do what she needs to. 

The Prime Minister nods, writes it down on the parchment sitting on the table in front of him. For the majority of the meeting Cora has been the one to speak, Stiles throwing in a word or two here and there. For the most part Stiles keeps to himself, does not say a word, just stares blankly at the corner of the table.

It is the first time Cora has seen him since she arrived the day before. He had not even bothered to show up for dinner or breakfast, and she is pretty certain Scott had to nearly drag him out his room so that he would even make an appearance for their wedding planning. Peter's words from the day before come to mind and Cora wonders what he meant if what Peter suggested could possibly be true. By the looks of Stiles, Cora would not doubt it but she cannot be certain until she speaks with Lydia.

Stiles' eyes seem glazed over, as though he is not all here. It makes Cora want to reach out and squeeze his hand in reassurance but she can tell he wishes to be left alone.

The Prime Minister looks between the two of them, not saying a word, before he sighs, "I think that will be all for today. We will discuss the actual celebration next time."

"Thank you, until then, Prime Minister," Cora bids goodbye. The words are barely out her mouth before Stiles stands abruptly and leaves the room. The Prime Minister raises his eyebrows but Cora does not comment on Stiles' sudden leave. 

Stiles is no where to be seen when Cora steps into the hallway. His heartbeat is but a fading thump-thump as he makes his way to his bed chambers. Or that is where Cora suspects he is going. Cora heads in the opposite direction, towards the entrance of the castle.

"Good afternoon, Princess Cora," A servants greets her as she enters the entrance hall. Cora smiles at him.

"Good afternoon. Would you bring 'round a horse? I wish to go to Lady Lydia's," She orders him.

The servant bows, "As you wish."

"Do you happen to know where her home is?"

"I do not but the stable boys should. Would you like one to accompany you on your visit?" The servant asks, opening the door and holding it for her.

"That would be lovely, thank you."

The servant steps outside after Cora, trots down the stairs and makes his way towards the stables. 

When he returns Cora thanks him again, "Oh, and do not let my sister or uncle know where I have gone."

"Of course, your highness."

 

As soon as Cora returns to the castle she makes her way to the wing that holds the library. Cora quietly slips into the room and shuts the door behind her. There is a thin layer of dust covering the window seat, shelves, and the table in the middle of the room with books strewn across it. Dust dances in the sunlight that pours in through the large windows. Cora takes a deep breathe in. The room smells of leather and parchment, and vaguely of Stiles. Some where underneath all the other smells Derek's scent lingers. 

Cora immediately begins at the far left side of the room, finger tracing the titles on spines of books. Once she has reached the third shelf Cora realizes that all the books so far have been old fairy tales and folk tales. With an idea brewing Cora moves onto the next bookcase and reads the first few titles of the books that sit in front of her face. Myths and urban legends. Not quite what she is looking for, but Cora knows she is getting close. The third, fourth, and fifth bookcases are filled with notes and books about plants, herbs, and druids.

The sixth bookcase is strictly dedicated to werewolves. Cora pulls any and all books from the shelves that even remotely hint towards what Lydia had told her about. She carries as many as she can over towards the table and sets them on top of the books that had already been occupying the space. 

Cora promptly begins skimming the tables of contents and any passages that she deems relevant. The books that end up being worth nothing of importance end up in a stack on the floor by her chair, others get pushed further down the table, opened to the pages that give information that could be useful.

The sun has been down for hours when there Cora hears the library door open.

"I have been looking everywhere for you," Laura states once she sees Cora sitting at the table, open books all around her, a single candle lit, giving off just enough light so that she can read.

Cora looks over her shoulder and simply nods once at her older sister before she turns back to the book that sits in front of her. She hears Laura step forward and circle the table, observing all the books and texts she has splayed open.

"Is this where you have been all day?" Laura asks, picking up one of the books that is in danger of falling off the table.

"Do not close it. I need the information on that page," Cora says instead of answering Laura's question. 

Laura raises an eyebrow and begins to read aloud from the book, "'Werewolves mate for a lifetime which makes it difficult on both the shape shifter and their mate when the two are apart. The mate does not have to be a werewolf as well, but it is more common for werewolves to be mates with one another then for a werewolf to become mates with a human.' Cora? You already know this from the lessons we had back home, why are you bothering to read up on it now?"

Cora sighs and sits back in her chair.

"You see how hard it has been for him, harder then it should be. I was thinking about what Uncle Peter said after we arrived and I found it odd. You remember in our lessons how they said mates cannot be away from one another for too long or else the bond risks breaking under the strain? Do you remember how, even for humans, the stress of being apart is like no other?" Cora looks up at her sister, her eyes almost pleading.

Laura sits down at the table across from Cora. The candle cast a shadow across her face that hardens her expression, "You do not think--" 

"Yes, I do. You cannot deny that it is not possible. You have seen them before, and you see Stiles now," Cora says with such conviction that it surprises Laura how desperately her sister has delved into her research and belief of the possibility.

Laura sighs, "Even if they are it is written that you two are to be wed. We cannot break the contract, it would look bad upon both us and our kingdom. I know you care, Cora, but there is no way around it. I wish there were, I wish we could help.

"But we can," Cora states simply, "And I will not give up. Lady Lydia says that it is possible to create a loophole, as long as I find the right documents to help."

"Is that why you went to see her?"

Cora nods, "Yes. Believe it or not she has a soft spot for Stiles, they have known one another for almost as long as we have known him."

"I remember he used to speak so fondly of her all the time," Laura reminiscences. 

Cora ignores her and continues to speak, "Since she is of the royal court and is well educated in political procedures I went to speak with her about the contract, to see if there is any way around the wedding. She needs time to study the contract and a few old documents she mentioned. There has to be something."

Laura stares at her sister, drinking in the determined and desperate look on her face.

"He is nearly our brother, Laura--"

"But Derek is our brother by blood and he has left Beacon Hills. Even if you find a loophole, or some way to stop the wedding, what do you plan to do then?" Laura's voice is bitter but it wavers slightly at the mention of her brother, "Derek is gone, no one is aware of where he is. He could be across the seas, as far from here as possible. I wish you were right, that there were some way around this but let us be honest Cora, would it even matter when Derek has made it clear he never wants to come home? You know Derek, you know his stubbornness."

"We could find him," Cora suggests.

"How do you expect to do that?" Laura challenges, "You have not the slightest clue where he is. He left without a goodbye, without any inkling of an idea as to where he could be. For all we know he could very well be dead."

Laura's eyes are watering and she has to swallow a lump in her throat. She had not meant to yell at Cora but her anger towards Derek and the hurt of his sudden departure has been building up inside her for months. She hates Derek, hates him for what he has done, hate him for leaving their family, their pack. More then anything she wishes he would come home but she knows there is a raw truth in her words. Derek could be dead and no one would be none the wiser.

"I am not going to stop. You cannot make me," Cora says flatly.

Laura sighs again, shoulders slumping, "No, I suppose not. You are a Hale after all, stubborn and determined beyond all reasoning."

 

Stiles turns over in his bed when he hears a knock at his door.

"Go away, Scott," he calls out. The door opens anyways to reveal Cora. Stiles can hardly tell it is her from the lack of light; he let the fire in his fireplace die out some time earlier. Without the fire the room is cold and uninviting. Cora comes in anyways.

She steps up to the stand beside Stiles' bed and lights a candle.

"You have seen better days," She comments with a playful smirk.

"You are one to talk," Stiles retorts, his voice hoarse from lack of use. Cora's hair is a mess and her dress is rumpled from the hours she has spent in the library, reading.

"How late is it?" Stiles asks.

"Late enough that all the castle is asleep. Except for you," Cora responds, sitting on the edge of Stiles' bed.

"And you."

Cora rolls her eyes but is glad that Stiles is acting like himself for once. They both become quiet. Cora can hear the soft snores of Stiles' father just down the hall and the slow, even breathes of Stiles. Their moment of silence grows and grows, making Cora wonder what Stiles is thinking about, if he can even think. Despite spending all his time in his room Stiles looks exhausted, as though he has not slept for weeks and instead spends all his time up at night.

"I miss him, too," Cora all but whispers.

Stiles snorts, "I never said I missed him."

"But you do."

Stiles glares up at Cora from where he lies, blankets pulled up to his shoulders. He does not waste the time or energy to argue with her, they both know it would be a lie if he said he did not.

"Does it even matter?" Stiles means to sound indifferent, as though the topic of Derek does not bother him. It does, if his pulse quickening is anything to go by.

"To us, to you, it does," Cora finds Stiles' gaze in the dim light, "I am going to help you, Stiles. I promise."

"And how exactly do you plan on helping? He is gone, Cora. He has been gone for months. There is nothing anyone can do to bring him back. Do you even know where he is?" Stiles voice sounds stronger, angrier. Not at her, Cora suspects, but rather Derek. She cannot blame him.

Cora stares at Stiles without saying a word. She is searching for them, for the right ones to say. Stiles seems both satisfied and disappointed that Cora has no response for him, but there is nothing she can say to him that will make him believe her.

She tears her gaze away instead to look outside the window. In the dim light she can see small snow flakes begin to fall. The last time it snowed in Beacon Hills Laura was her age, and it had been a few years since Stiles started to visit them every summer. The next time they saw each other after that snow fall Stiles said they should be together for the next, so that they could play and enjoy it together. This was not what he had in mind, what he had expected their first snow fall together to be like, only brought together because of their arranged marriage.

"You are not the only one who has a reason for not wanting to be married," Cora says firmly, "I have them, too. I have my own desires that this marriage would annul, I had my own vision of what my life would be like. You are not the only one, Stiles. I am not only doing this for you but for myself as well."

Stiles is struck silent by Cora's sudden bitterness and the hostility in her words.

 

Stiles slowly begins to show his face more and more. It starts with attending dinner, then breakfast, he even showed up for lunch once. He does not miss a meeting with Cora and the Prime Minister, although he is not as helpful as either of them would like. Cora does not mind, if her research and days spent visiting Lydia go well and find what they need then there would not be a need for all the planning. Hopefully. There are still problems they have to address before they come to a solution.

On some evenings Stiles will even watch the knights train, encourage Scott as he leans against the wall. He does not join in like he used to, but he is finally out of his room and socializing, no one is complaining. Scott is happy to see his friend again, to see Stiles go on and be just as he was before. Sometimes Scott will catch Stiles lost in thought, eyes glaze over, his expression giving away to what he is thinking about. But as soon as Stiles feels Scott's gaze, or notices the look of concern from his friend, Stiles will smile and return to normal.

Peter has made himself scarce; only showing up for meals, otherwise he disappears during the day. Nobody knows where he runs off to, or why, but no one has any complaints about it either. Stiles still does not get a good vibe from Peter, he does not trust him but worries about what Peter is doing whenever he is gone for hours on end. He cannot go far, not with inches of snow covering Ignis in a white blanket.

"It has finally stopped snowing," King John says over a quiet breakfast. All Hales are present, along with Scott and even Stiles. His appearance at the table means it will be a good day, they usually are whenever Stiles is awake and ready for the day by breakfast.

"Maybe we could go out for a ride later," Stiles suggests, buttering a slice of toast, "Go to the creek and see if the water has frozen, I do not think the Prime Minister will be able to make it to the castle today."

"He more then likely will not, but be careful if you do, even if the water has frozen that does not mean it cannot break," John warns.

"That seems like a lovely idea, Stiles. We should go after breakfast," Laura replies with a bright smile. Scott and King John are probably the only ones happier then her to see Stiles out of his bedroom and acting like normal. She had done all she can to keep Stiles' mind off Derek whenever Stiles is not with Cora and the Prime Minister.

"I already have plans," Cora speaks up, "To see Lydia."

"Lady Lydia? You have been seeing her a lot recently," Scott comments.

"Yes," Laura agrees, "You have. You should be focusing on the planning for your wedding."

Laura's voice is stern, her words curt and inflicting. No one comments on it, but rather they silently continue to eat their breakfast. Except for Peter, who looks on at the two as if he is watching a magnificent show.

"I have time for both," Cora responds with a small shrug. Laura is about to retort when there is a loud knock on the door, urgent and demanding.

"Come in," King John calls, looking up from his meal to see a messenger burst into the room as soon as John allows him to. The messenger looks troubled, covered in snow and shivering. 

"Your majesty," The messenger greets John with a bow, "I come brearing an important message from the Kingdom of Lunam. I would have arrived sooner but the weather has made my journey a difficult one."

The words come out in the rush, and the messenger's eyes keep fleeting between the King and the two Hale siblings.

"Yes, what is it, then?" King John prompts him.

"Two weeks ago there was a fire, the King and Queen are dead, along with all the other relatives that were present in the castle at the time."

The room goes still and quiet in the blink of an eye.

Peter breaks the silence, "What do you mean there was a fire?"

"I only have the information based before an investigation but it seems as though some one set fire the west wing of the castle, where the family lie sleeping in their beds. The west wing is completely gone. The only survivors are servants who were staying in the east wing. Princess Laura and Princess Cora are the only members of the Hale family that are still alive, besides yourself," The messenger explains.

"No," Laura objects, "You are mistaken. Our mother, our father they are alive, they cannot be dead--"

"I am sorry," The messenger interjects, "They were the first to be identified."

"How? Who could have done this?" Cora demands.

"We do not know, whoever did it escaped by the time someone noticed the fire. Their scent was masked from the smoke."

"Peter," King John calls out, "I believe it is in your best interest, along with Laura and Cora's, that the three of you should stay here until the culprit is found. Our home will be your home. Our kingdom will give yours whatever it needs in order to get back on its feet."

"Thank you, King John. For now I think it is best that my nieces and I have some time to our selves," Peter replies, tossing his napkin onto his plate as he stands. Cora and Laura follow his lead.

"You," Peter points to the messenger, "Come with us."

As the four of them slip out the door Laura reaches out and grabs Cora's hand. She squeezes it tightly as thought it might slip away any moment. Once the door shuts behind them Scott detects someone's breathing beginning to hitch, followed by loud sobs that can be heard by even Stiles and King John.

King John runs a hand over his face and lean forward, elbow resting on the table. The three of are quiet until Scott gets up from his chair.

"I am going to go see my mother," He excuses himself, leaving through the same door that the Hales had.

"What are we going to do?" Stiles asks, voice soft.

"Whatever we can to help the Hale family and Lunam stay grounded. You may not be married yet but we are still allies. We must help in whatever ways we can," John replies, solemn, looking up at Stiles. His eyebrows are furrowed and for once Stiles notices the wrinkles that have become more evident on his face, how his hair is beginning to gray; his age is starting to show and then some.

"You must also be there for Laura and Cora. They did not just lose their mother and father, they lost all relatives except for each other and Peter. They lost a sense of safety in their home."

Stiles nods once. He and his father have an understanding, they both know what is like to lose someone you love, to have them die. Stiles had the security of knowing it was going to happen and being able to say goodbye. Laura and Cora never had that, no one expected this would happen.

Briefly Stiles wonders if Derek knows, where ever he is.


	8. Chapter 8

Time seems to both speed up and begin to move in slow motion. Peter and Laura Hale return to Lunam, where Laura has a quick coronation ceremony crowning her the queen of Lunam due to the death of her parents. Naturally, the title of alpha has fallen unto her. She remains in Lunam, even after months have passed after Talia and Darren's death, to better run her kingdom. 

The west wing of the palace has been sealed off, the bedrooms still charred remains of what they once were. Peter suggested that they hold off on rebuilding that part of the castle until the murders of their family is solved. They are no closer to finding out who had done it then they were before. The only item that was found, out of place, was a small pin with an arrow engraved on it. The sigil of Praeses.

King and Queen Argent deny knowing anything about a planned attack on the Hales and have agreed that if one of their kingdom's citizens is behind it then they will be subject to the law of Lunam under treason and attempt to annul the treaty. 

Princess Cora remains in Ignis, where it is safe and she is heavily guarded and watched over, much to her chagrin. Her visits to Lady Lydia's have lessened with the increases in her surveillance and the date of the wedding being moved to late spring. For the most part every last detail of the wedding has been planned, all that is left is to wait for the next few weeks to pass, for the day to come where Stiles and Cora will be wed.

Stiles is still displeased with having to marry Cora but he does not complain anymore, he shows up to every meal and contributes to the meetings, all with sarcasm and snark, of course. But it is an improvement from when he absolutely refused to help. Scott and King John are glad to see Stiles return to normal, that he engages as much as he used to, that he has stopped denying the inevitable.

Once in a while Scott or Cora will catch Stiles with that familiar glazed over look in his eyes, his heartbeat tripping and skipping enough to cause concern. But then they will call out his name or place a hand on his arm and Stiles will snap out of it, suggest they go for a stroll and enjoy the weather; the snow has all melted away and it is beginning to warm up. It is the first signs of spring and a reminder that the wedding grows closer.  


A letter from Laura addressed to Cora arrives at the beginning of March. 

_Dear little sister,_

_I am eager to inform you that we have a lead on the death of our parents and our family, but before I tell you there is something that you must know. Please read this entire letter before speaking to anyone or trying to come back to Lunam. It is important that you do this._

_Our brother Derek returned home, saying he came as soon as he heard the news. He was heading towards the east coast when he heard merchants from Lunam discussing the tragedy and promptly returned home as quickly as could. Of course, due to the distance, he had not arrived until but a month ago. I would have told you of his return home sooner but there are things you must know before I explain why I did not._

_We told Derek what we knew about the fire and the pin that was found. You should have seen him, Cora. His entire face went white, he looked as though he might have suddenly fallen ill. It is then that Derek confessed about the maiden he used to have an affair with. Do you remember? When he was sixteen Derek would always sneak around and we could smell a female on him? Derek said their relationship promptly ended when he found out she was from Praeses. He feared she was just using him to learn secrets about the family and Lunam._

_Derek said he did not know much of anything about the girl, only that her name is Kate, she comes from Praeses, and he had shown her the few secret passages into the castle. We believe this is how she must have gotten into the castle during the night and murdered our family._

_When we went to speak with Queen and King Argent about the news Derek began to act weird, saying that he could smell her. Peter began to question Derek, asking what he meant. Derek said that Kate has a smell he can never forget and that the entire castle reeked of it. If you have been keeping up with your world and current event studies I am sure you are well aware by now that Derek's secret lover from his younger years was Kate Argent._

_Derek, Uncle Peter and I spoke privately to the King and Queen, told them what we knew and Derek spoke about his past relationship with Kate. The queen ultimately refused any notion that Kate had anything to do with the murder of our family, that none of the royal family would dare break the treaty. The king was reluctant to believe it as well, but agreed to Peter's idea of a trial._

_It was her, Cora, along with four others from Praeses, and one from our own kingdom. They have all been sentenced to death by execution the following week after this letter should reach you. Justice will be served and the treaty remains safe and unbroken._

_I know how you must be feeling and what you are thinking, Cora, but please do not blame Derek, he blames himself enough already. I have never seen him act as he does now, it as though he is an entirely different person. He is closed off, speaks less then he used to, and you cannot imagine how much guilt rolls off of him in waves. You must remember that he did not know who she was; she lied about many things and even tried to lie her way through court. Can you imagine the audacity she had? To lie in a court room filled with werewolves. Such a preposterous idea!_

_Now, as for why I did not inform you of Derek's return sooner is because he asked me not to. He asked that I wait until after our parent's murder had been solved before you were to know about his return. I wanted to tell you sooner but I had to do what Derek wanted, it is the only thing he has asked me to do for him._

_He plans to leave again, and I cannot say that I blame him. With as much guilt he feels in regards to our family's death and what happened between him and Stiles, I expected him to leave again. Derek says he will set out the day after Kate's execution. I have asked that he at least says goodbye to you this time, but whether or not he will is entirely up to him._

_With much love, your sister Laura_

 

Cora inhales deeply then slowly exhales, setting the letter down on the table in front of her. It is a lot to take in, too much information all at once. Derek is home, an Argent killed their family, the execution will be in seven days. Cora is relieved the murderer has been caught, that her family does not have to live in fear when there are only four of them left.

They were such a large, prosperous family, and all that changed within a single night.

Laura's letter explains why Praeses had a notice sent to Lunam and Ignis giving warning of a trial and execution that will take place. The notice did not say anything about the persons or the reasons why, but it is safe to assume that the details will be revealed when the day comes.

A small breeze passes through the open wind, bringing with it an earthy smell and the sounds of the towns people milling about their day. Cora runs a hand through her hair, Laura would fuss at her for doing so if she were here. Or perhaps she would not even bother, now that Laura is queen she has so many new responsibilities. Laura is not a child by any means, but her coronation was not to be expected for another three years. Now she is forced to be the woman, the queen, that everyone expects her to be, is relying on her to be. The pressure on her must be intense, Cora can only imagine.

And then there is Derek, who without so much as a goodbye to anyone, left his entire family behind, left Lunam and Ignis and Stiles. No one knows his reason for leaving, they can only infer, but those that have grown up with him know. They know all too well without even having to say a word. Now their parents, their entire family, is dead and Cora knows Derek all too well, knows that he must be consumed with guilt, puts himself at fault for their deaths. 

A knock at the door interrupts Cora's thoughts. She turns from the table, away from the letter admitting to everything.

"Come in," she calls out. The door opens to reveal a male servant, he bows to her after he enters.

"Your highness, there is a man here to see you."

"A man? What is his name?" 

"He refused to state it but was persistent that you must see him immediately," the servant answers.

"Very well. Take me to him."

As Cora follows the servant down the grand hallway a strange scent catches her attention. It is mostly earthy--smelling of dirt and cypress trees--but there is also something unfamiliar hidden underneath the layers of negative emotions. The closer the servant leads Cora to the little courtyard at the back of the palace the stronger the scent gets. The negative emotions almost overwhelm the earthy tones and the familiarity of it. One sticks out the most that causes Cora's footsteps to quicken: guilt.

Cora is running by the time the doors are within her sight. She bursts through them, the sudden brightness blinding her for a moment before her eyes adjust and fall on the person sitting on the bench in front of the fountain.

His hair is long, curling over his ears and just past the nape of his neck, there are dark circles underneath his eyes and his stubble is no longer the scruff it used to be but rather an actual beard. Despite the differences there is no use denying that Derek Hale sits before Cora.

"You," she begins, stepping closer and closer to him, "are unbelievable."

Derek looks up at Cora with a nervous and remorseful expression. As outraged and upset as she is, Cora cannot stand it. She throws her arms around Derek, forgetting her anger, thankful that her brother is home and safe. That is all that matters in this moment.

Cora feels Derek hesitate before her gently wraps his arms around her to return the embrace. She pulls away from him, hands resting on his forearms.

"Why are you here?" She asks, head tilted to the side.

"To say goodbye this time," He answers, speaking for the first time since Cora entered the court yard. It hits Cora that she has not heard her brother's voice for eight months.

"You are leaving again." It is not a question, Cora knows for a fact he is. Even Laura had told her in the letter she sent.

Derek nods once when both his and Cora's attention are diverted. They turn to face the direction of the door where a loud commotion is approaching. Quick, heavy footsteps are almost drowned out by protests.

"Stiles, wait--"

Derek has no time to put a name to the familiar heartbeat before the door to the courtyard bursts open with a bang. Stiles stands in the doorway, Derek can see Scott and King John behind Stiles, peering over his shoulder.

King John steps past his son, "Prince Derek. I did not know that you had returned to Beacon Hills. What brings you home?"

Before Derek has the chance to answer Stiles rushes forward, pulls his arm back, and swings. There's a resounding crack that silences the courtyard. Stiles shouts a few choice words not fit for a prince and holds his hand against his abdomen. He doubles over, cradling it with his other hand. Cora shakes her head with a sigh.

King John turns to his son, a hand between Stiles' shoulder blades.

"What were you thinking, Stiles? King John scolds him. Derek is too focused on the heated look Stiles shoots him to care about the tinging feeling in his cheek.

"Is your hand okay?" Derek asks him, earning a glower.

"Sir Scott," King John addresses, "Please take Stiles to the infirmary. Get your mother to look at his hand."

Scott nods, wrapping an arm around Stiles' shoulders as he guides him back to the door.

"I would have done it if you did not," Derek hears Scott whisper to Stiles. Scott glances over his shoulder, well aware that Derek can hear him.

"I imagine your cheek is okay, you did not seem too fazed by the hit and the redness is already gone. You do look surprised, though."

Derek does not register that King John is speaking to him until Cora elbows him.

"Yes, I am fine. I have got to go now, I did not plan on staying long," Derek answers, standing up abruptly. 

"I would like to speak to you before you go, if you do not mind. Cora?"

Derek minds; he would much rather be leaving the castle, but one cannot say no to the king so Derek sits back down and nods.

"You must properly say goodbye to me before you leave," Cora levels Derek with a look, "I am certainly stronger then Stiles and not afraid to make you hurt."

With that Cora bows to King John, as if she had not just threatened her brother in front of him, and leaves the courtyard. There's a moment of silence as King John settles down on the bench next to Derek. Even then they are both quiet, King John collecting his thoughts, Derek waiting. Derek leans forward, arms resting on his thighs with his hands clasped together.

"I do not know your relationship with my son too well," King John begins, "But I have seen you both grow up together, I know you are close. Even I have developed a fondness for you and your sisters, you are family as much as Stiles or Scott are. I hope for the three of you to have a happy life, and I am sure that Stiles makes you happy. I know that you make him happy, until recently, of course."

Derek winces but when King John gives him a small smile Derek realizes that the king was attempting to make a joke. A poor one, at that.

"I have a request, and you do not have to say yes but I would prefer if you did," King John turns, his body facing Derek, "Stay. At least for the wedding."

Derek begins to protest, eyebrows furrowing, but King John silences him, "You may leave after the wedding if you decide you still want to, but stay until then. You can even stay here, in my castle."

King John pauses, "They miss you, Derek."

The lack of formality hits Derek, he knows that King John is being sincere. Derek sees that he never had the choice to say no in the first place, the King is almost ordering him to stay.

Derek sighs, "I will stay under one condition: my pack gets to stay as well."

"Pack?" King John questions him.

 

Two people stand next to the three horses idling by the front gates of the castle. The female has pale skin with golden hair that falls in rivets over her shoulders. She keeps her gaze fixed on the doors to the castle, waiting for someone to walk through them. Her companion is a tall man with a dark complexion and broad shoulders. He is less anxious then she, preferring to run his hand down the mane of his horse.

The doors creak as they open and Derek steps out into the sunlight. The two strangers shift on their feet at his appearance. The female pulls herself onto her horse and grips the reigns in her hands firmly. Derek stops just a few feet before them, causing the two to exchange glances.

"I will be staying here for a while. The king is allowing the two of you to stay as well," Derek states, taking the reign of the horse closest to him as he begins to lead it through the gates in the direction of the stable.

"What do you mean you're staying?" The female asks, climbing off her horse.

"My sister is getting married and I have been asked to stay until the wedding," Derek answers. Despite their confusion and hesitance the two follow him, guiding their own horses.

"The same sister that is engaged to your ma--"

"Yes," Derek grits, cutting off the woman, "If you do not wish to be here then you may leave. I am not going to force you to stay, Erica."

Erica raises an eyebrow before she looks between Derek and the other male. A mischievous smile dances across her lips, "I've never been in a castle before."

The male shrugs and Derek takes it as a sign of agreement.

"The servants will show you to your rooms," Derek says, handing the reigns to a stable boy.

"Boyd and I would prefer to room together," Erica responds. Derek looks at Erica then Boyd, who does not seem phased by the situation in the least.

"Tell the servants that, then."

 

It is night fall, the hallways are lit with only candles and moonlight that pours in from windows. The hour is late but Derek is wide awake. It is strange to be back in the Ignis castle when so much has changed from the last time, when so much time had passed. Derek finds himself walking towards the library, one foot in front of the other, walking from muscle memory.

He opens the door without knocking, expecting it to be empty, cold and dark. What Derek does not expect to see is Cora sitting at the table, books covering the entire surface, with numerous candles lighting the room. It is a strange sight to see--one he has never seen before. But there is one thing he used to--the figure sitting on the window seat, a book resting on their lap. Derek notices that he was so caught up within his thoughts that he had not been paying attention to listening. If he had he would have heard their heartbeats from down the hall.

Cora and Stiles look up, heads turning in synch. Stiles' face suddenly fixes into a hard expression while Cora remains plain.

"What are you doing here?" Derek directs the question at Cora.

"Doing a bit of reading for Lady Lydia," she answers simply, turning back to her book. There is no indication in her pulse that it is a lie but Derek still has a hard time believing it; he did not know that Cora and Lady Lydia were friendly.

"What are _you_ doing here?" Stiles mimics, voice bitter.

"I came to read," Derek replies, stepping forward towards the bookshelf closest to him. He feels Stiles' gaze follow him as he reads over titles.

"I think I might finish this one in my bed chambers. You two are too much of a distraction," Cora says, standing up, "Goodnight Stiles, goodnight brother."

The door clicks shut behind her. Derek stops moving, hand falling to his side. He slowly turns to catch Stiles' gaze. They stare at one another for a moment before Sties diverts his eyes back to the book in his lap. Derek steps up to the table and looks at the books that lay on it. Most are opened to pages, piled on top of one another. Derek picks up one of the books that is closed, in danger of falling off the edge of the table.

_Laws of Seventeenth Century Werewolf Covens: South America_ the title reads. Derek knits his eyebrows together, curious as to why Cora would want to read such a thing to help Lydia, or why Lydia would even want to know. Derek sets the book back down on the table and looks at Stiles who does not seem to be reading but rather pretending like he is. 

"How is your hand?" Derek asks, watching as Stiles goes still before he slowly exhales.

"Fine, no thanks to you," he answers, not looking up from his book. Derek approaches the window seat and sits as far from Stiles as he can manage.

"You punched a werewolf, it is not the smartest thing you have done," Derek retorts.

"You are one to speak of smart decisions," Stiles snips. 

Derek ignores the comment altogether, "Does it hurt?"

"Not as much, Scott took some pain away," Stiles answers, then looks up from his book to glower at Derek again, "Why am I even bothering to tell you this, why are you asking?"

Derek wants to answer the question, his response is at the tip of his tongue, but the words will not form and his mouth will not move. So Derek sits there and he stares right back at Stiles, his gaze intense but apologetic. Stiles is the first to tear his gaze away.

They both grow silent as Stiles continues to read and Derek continues to watch Stiles. The flames from the candles flicker, causing their shadows to dance across the bookshelves and ceiling. If Stiles notices when Derek shifts closer to him he does not say a word, opting to ignore him completely.

After minutes--or perhaps hours, Derek does not know, time always flies when he is around Stiles, Derek finally reaches out and gently takes Stiles' bruised and bandaged hand in his own. Stiles' heartbeat skips and then slowly begins to accelerate. The veins in Derek's forearm fade to black as he draws pain from Stiles' injury. They are both silent as he does so--neither saying a word or moving. 

Once Derek has done all he can do he retracts his arm and stands up to leave.

"Thank you," Stiles whispers once Derek's hand grasp the handle of the door. Derek lets himself smile for a brief moment before he opens the door and quietly shuts it behind him.


	9. Chapter 9

Derek does not attempt to speak to Stiles for three days. Even at breakfast and dinner Derek lets Stiles have his space. Stiles is on edge at first, thoughts racing in his head about what Derek must be up to, but once Stiles realizes that Derek has nothing planned or up his sleeve, that Derek is actually letting him have time to himself, Stiles begins to relax.

On the fourth day Stiles speaks to Derek. He sits in the library, a book open on his lap as is typical for him these past years. It is his fifth time reading the book yet he never tires of it, always finding new, little things to connect to previous books he has read since the last time he picked up this particular one. It isn't even a book for enjoyment, rather, a book including the research, studies, and findings made by emissaries. 

The door of the library opens, Stiles glances up to see Derek slinking into the room, not saying a word to Stiles or even daring to look at him. Derek rifles through the books Cora has placed on the table, the pile slowly growing over the past couple weeks.

"What are you doing?" Stiles asks defensively. He knows Cora does not like it when people move the books from where she has placed them, in an order that only makes sense to her. Stiles had learned that the hard way.

"Cora asked me to grab a book for her," Derek responds, calm, not at all bothered by the walls Stiles has suddenly thrown up or the way he addresses Derek so offensively. 

Derek continues to look for the book, their conversation left at that. Stiles knows that Derek can smell the anger on him, and whatever other emotions he is currently feeling that even Stiles is unaware of. Stiles tries to focus on his pulse, to calm it down and keep it regulated. Seeing Derek causes too many reactions and feelings that Stiles does not bother to try and understand. He knows where these feelings stem from but Stiles is nearly a married man, and Derek had left him.

"Why are you here? In Ignis, I mean," Stiles clarifies when Derek--finally--looks at him and raises an eyebrow, "Three days ago you were supposed to leave."

Derek's gaze moves down to the books on the table. He picks one up, inspects the worn spine, then sets it back down.

"Your father invited me to stay until after the wedding."

"Wha--my father?" 

"Yes. He thinks its important that I stay, since I am family," If Stiles does not notice the way Derek seems to pause and choose his words carefully, reluctant to say the ones he does decide to use. Stiles, dumbfounded, slams his book shut and hurries out the door. Behind him the book topples onto the floor.

With quick feet Stiles makes his way towards his father's bed chambers. There is a slim chance that he will actually be there but Stiles does not know where else to go first, as it is the closest room that his father could be in. 

Stiles throws open the floor, and even though he was expecting the room to be empty, his stomach still drops. However, the room is not empty. Cordelia, a servant, looks up from where she stands, stripping the bed of its linens.

"Hello, Prince Stiles," she greets him with a small bow and a smile, "May I ask what is so urgent that you barged in?"

"Do you know where my father is?" Stiles asks, watching Cordelia ball up the dirty linens and reach for the clean ones that sit folded on the table near the fireplace.

"I believe the king is at the front gates with Princess Cora. They plan to visit Lady Lydia, were you not aware?" Cordelia asks. Stiles wonders how Cordelia would know that before him and why his father had not told him. Or perhaps he did, at this breakfast this morning, when Stiles was only pretending to listen to his father as he spoke while trying to obviously ignore Derek.

"Why is he going to Lydia's with Cora?"

Cordelia runs her hands over the clean linens, smoothing out all the wrinkles.

"I cannot say, your highness, for they have not said why. Princess Cora has been spending a lot of time with Lady Lydia, has she not? I suppose she must miss her sister and craves another female to be friends with. But I can only assume, of course. As for why the king is going, that is a mystery to us all, even servants," Cordelia rambles on. One of the reasons Stiles likes Cordelia so much, and tends to show favoritism towards her, is not only because of how sweet she is, but also because she will listen to him ramble without complaint as long as he does the same for her. They have had this silent agreement ever since Stiles was young and Cordelia was a new servant in the castle.

Right now, however, Stiles is in a hurry and has no time to listen to Cordelia ramble.

"You said he was by the front gates, correct?"

Cordelia finished with changing the linens, picks up the dirty ones and closes the door behind her as she leaves the room, stepping out into the hallway with Stiles.

"Yes, I do believe he is, it is where I saw him last," Cordelia replies with a nod and her usual simple-and-sweet smile.

"Thank you Cordelia," Stiles rushes down the hall towards the front gates.

 

For the second time that day Derek shows up exactly where Stiles does not expect to see him (but should have). Derek is handing a book to Cora, who says something in response that Stiles is too far away to hear. It must have been something about him because then Derek is turning his head to look over his shoulder. Or perhaps Derek heard Stiles' hurried footsteps and quickened heartbeat. Stiles immediately spots his father standing next to the two, seeming more interested in Stiles' arrivl then the exchange between the siblings.

"Ah, Stiles," his father greets him as Stiles stalks up to him. His father seems to observe that Stiles is angry, his posture stiff and rigid as he approaches.

"I assume you are not here to say goodbye," his father says. Stiles tugs on his father's arm to pull him away from the Hale siblings who are eyeing the two carefully.

"You invited Derek to stay with us? Why would you do that?" Stiles asks in a whisper, even though he is fully aware that Derek can hear him. 

The king nods and looks at Stiles as thought the obvious, "Yes, I did. I know the two of you have a complicated relationship, and I cannot claim to know why or what you two feel for one another."

Stiles blinks, taken aback by the mention of he and Derek ever having feelings for each other.

"But I know you have always been more relaxed, more you, around him. You can be angry all you want Stiles, but do not deny that you are relieved he is here. You do not have to stop being angry, or stop reminding him how that leaving so abruptly was a terrible decision on his part, but do not forget he came back because his family was murdered. He has lost everyone except Cora and Laura. And you. You have always been special to the Hale family, do not let petty anger destroy that," King John pats Stiles on the arm then mounts his horse.

Stiles remains standing there, dumbfounded. His father's words become a jumbled mess in his mind. He cannot believe that his father of all people is lecturing him about Derek Hale. The Derek Hale who nearly graced his lips with his own just eight months ago then promptly left. Of course Stiles knows deep down that Derek alone cannot be blamed, Stiles is at fault too. He did not bother to tell Derek about the engagement prior to the announcement. It must have been a shock and now that Stiles thinks about it, he did not consider what Derek must have thought once he did know. The last Stiles ever saw of Derek before he left was a fleeting glimpse of his face, crushed. He should have known then exactly what it did to Derek, he should have known why Derek left, but he was too caught up in his anger and made an ass of himself.

"Stiles," his name is being called. Stiles looks up to the sight of Cora and his father's retreating backs as their horses leisurely trot in the direction of Lady Lydia's home. He looks over his shoulder, his gaze met with Derek's own. They stare each other down in silence. Stiles studies Derek's face hard, trying to see something there, to see what he is thinking. He thinks back to that moment on the balcony so many moons ago. He and Derek both had leaned in for it, wanted it. Who knows what would have happened if they were not interrupted.

As Derek takes a step forward, Stiles turns back around and heads out the gates after his father, but he turns down a different path. He leaves Derek standing alone with not even a goodbye.

 

Deaton's workshop is a small building with a stable in the back. It sits on the edge of Ignis, away from the other businesses. The wooden sign above the door reads Deaton's Animal Clinic, which creaks on it's hinges when the winds blow.

Stiles completely disregards the front door and heads around to the back instead. He walks through the stable--stopping to pet one of the horses that nudges his arm as he walks by--and heads for the door at the far end that leads to a small room with shelves covered with different plant life and herbs. Deaton's profession may be as an animal caretaker, but only few know of the fact that he is an emissary. A close one to the Stilinski family, at that. 

The door groans when Stiles opens it but Deaton does not even bother to turn around when he acknowledges him.

"Scott is in the clinic, caring to a hurt dog," Deaton says over his shoulder as he pulls down a small vial from behind a wooden box. He turns around, giving Stiles one of usual not-quite smiles, "I will show you in."

Stiles follows Deaton into a backroom of the clinic. There is a table in the middle of the room, a small dog with matted fur lies on the table. The dog perks it's head up when Stiles and Deaton enter the room. His tail wags weakly, causing Scott to look up from the splint he was ministering to the dog's leg.

"Stiles, what are you doing here?" Scott asks, although he is smiling, happy to see his brother.

"I wanted to spend some time with my closest friend," Stiles says but the small difference in his pulse says otherwise. He is not completely lying, but he is not telling the truth either.

"This should help with the pain," Deaton says to Scott, setting the small vial down on the table, "Put him back in his crate when you are done with the splint."

Scott nods and then Deaton leaves the room, door closing shut behind him.

"Why are you really here?" Scott asks immediately, amused, "Is it Derek?"

Stiles groans, running his hands over his face and through his hair, "Yes! Did you know my father invited him to stay? Until after the wedding!"

"Why would he do that?" Scott reverts his focus back to the dog lying on the table. He twists the top off the vial and takes out a small plant-like stem and holds it out for the dog. The dog sniffs it hesitantly before lapping it up and chewing on it graciously, as if it were a treat. Scott pats the dog on the head, whose tail thumps against the table as it wags.

"I do not know! I asked him about it but he said that I need to see this from Derek's point of view," Stiles leans back against the table, "And now he is going with Cora to see Lydia."

"Lydia?" Scott interjects, picking the dog up from the table.

"Yes, Lydia. He did not say why, and neither did Cora. Nothing makes sense," Stiles complains, following Scott into the room where the sick and injured animals are kept. Scott gently lowers the dog down into a crate and gives him one last scratch behind the ears.

"Did you ask them?"

"Ask them?"

"Yes. Ask why they are going to see Lydia. Cora has been doing that for many moons, has she not? It seems like they have something planned," Scott shrugs.

"No," Stiles shakes his head, "This is my father's first time going with her. I would not doubt that Lydia and Cora have something planned, however. Perhaps something they want to show my father, but that poses the question as to what they need to show the king."

"Then find out," Scott suggests, grinning.

 

Stiles returns to the castle no less confused then when he left. His father and Cora are still not back from their visit to Lydia's but Stiles figures they will be back before dinner. Stiles busies himself by reading in the library but eventually gives up when he cannot stay focused long enough to even process the words on the page. There is an itch under his skin that makes him restless, urging himself to move. 

He finds himself in the knight's training quarters. There are not many others in the room so late in the day; there is an unfamiliar pair dancing around one another on the floor as they spar, and three more stand against the far wall watching and goading them on. One of the reasons that Stiles is favorable to his knights is because they treat him equally whenever he enters the training room. They do not give him special attention or an unfair advantage just because he is royalty. In this room he is one of them.

"Here for a bit of practice, eh?" One of the knights leaning against the wall asks. He is the only one of the trio to completely divert his attention from the pair on the floor to look at Stiles.

"If you are up to a round," Stiles grins, grabbing a helmet from the small storage room to the left. The knight nods in response.

"Once this match is over the floor will be ours," The knights answers.

The knight standing next to him, a short and pudgy man with a mustache, chuckles, "I hardly believe these two will ever be done. They are very evenly matched."

Stiles turns around to watch as the two move in synch; when one lunges forward to attack, the other blocks the move with ease. Neither are managing to land a hit, although, the one with fair skin and slim build seems to be the one dealing out attacks while the stockier, darker skinned person defends themself. It is an interesting sight to see, how different yet so in synch they are.

"Alright you two," The pudgy man calls out, stepping forward, "It is quite obvious neither of you will be winning this round. Let the prince show you what he is made of."

The pair on the floor take off their helmets, showing a light layer of sweat on the skin. Stiles is not surprise that the slimmer one is female, only that he has never seen her before, or the man that stands next to her. Stiles may not be very close with all his knights, but he remembers their faces and if Stiles knew these two he would certainly remember them.

"Who are you?" He suddenly demands to know as the pair hang up their helmets and swords.

"Erica," the girl growls, "and that's Boyd."

She eyes Stiles up and down before giving Boyd a look that makes Stiles uncomfortable.

"Perhaps I should have been clear, I meant what are you two doing here? You two are no knights of Ignis," Stiles steps forward.

And so does Erica, "No, but that doesn't mean I'll treat you as fairly as they do."

Boyd grabs Erica's arm and tugs on it, "Erica, be nice."

Erica scowls at him but backs off all the same.

"The king is letting us stay here--" Boyd begins, but Stiles cuts him off before he can finish his sentence.

"The king? My father is letting you two--strangers--stay here? In our castle?" Stiles raises his eyebrows and crosses his arms. Boyd, who Stiles assumed was the patient one, rolls his eyes.

"Yes. Our alpha has been invited to stay, so we must as well."

"Your alpha? You two are werewolves?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Erica returns to Boyd's side. Stiles' eyes dart between the two and now he feels ridiculous for not knowing it earlier; the way neither of them seem to have a   
scratch on them or how they were able to spar together for so long and be evenly matched.

"Wait, who is your alpha?" Stiles repeats himself. Boyd and Erica share another look that seem exasperated at how much of a dunce Stiles can be.

"Derek," Erica says, "Don't you know him?"

Stiles' eyes widen and then he doubles over laughing, "Derek? An alpha? You are not serious, correct?" Boyd and Erica stare at Stiles, every bit of serious as can be. Stiles   
stands up straight and stops laughing.

"Derek cannot be an alpha, his sister Laura is. You two must be mistaken."

"Only an alpha can turn a human into a werewolf and Derek turned us," Erica states.

"But that does not make sense," Stiles protests, "His sister became the alpha after his mother died--"

"And when Derek left Beacon Hills he also left his pack," Erica rolls her eyes, as if this were obvious.

"But how does that make Derek an alpha? He would be an omega. How do you know all of this anyways? Did Derek tell you?" Stiles is still perplexed but the situation. Derek is an omega and has been ever since he left. It is why his family was so worried about him--and still are. Omegas cannot make it on their own.

"We've been traveling with Derek ever since he found us. Erica and I were both homeless and deathly ill when he came across us, just outside Beacon Hills. He could tell we were sick and near death, so he offered us the bite," Boyd explains. It still does not make any sense to Stiles--how Derek could be an alpha and turn humans when everyone is aware that Talia's alpha status was transferred to Laura. 

"But that still does not explain how he become an alpha when Laura--"

"Look," Erica cuts him off, "We know just as much as you do. We're not born wolves, we don't know everything there is about werewolves. If you want answers you'll have to ask Derek yourself."

"And by the sounds of it, that's him coming down the steps," Boyd nods in the general direction of the door. Stiles turns around just as the door opens and Derek steps through. His eyes sweep over the room before falling on the three standing by the weapon's rack. Derek's gaze linger on Stiles before he looks up and nods once to Erica and Boyd.

He approaches the three of them and Stiles moves to put his helmet on and grab a sword.

"Are you ready?" He asks the knight he spoke to earlier.

The knight lifts his helmet but suddenly it is gone from his hands. He's perplexed and it takes him, and the other humans, a moment to realize that Derek has grabbed it from his hands and slipped it on. He grabs a sword from the rack, leaning in to say something to Erica and Boyd that no one else can hear, before he turns on his heels and steps onto the floor, opposite of Stiles.

Stiles' grip tightens on his sword. He lunges forward, swinging, but Derek blocks his move easily and manages to get an elbow to Stiles' side. Stiles stumbles backwards but immediately regains his balance and goes in for another strike.

They may not be as evenly matched as Boyd and Erica, but it is an interesting match none the less. Stiles remembers the times he and Derek used to spar back in Lunam and uses whatever disadvantages he remembers to land a few hits on Derek, who, for the most part, remains on the defensive side. Every so often he will land a hit on Stiles, just hard enough to leave a faint bruise. Derek is going easy on him and it angers Stiles, makes his blood boil as he moves.

The knights are cheering merrily from their place against the wall while Erica and Boyd observe the two of them and their dance. Stiles puts everything into his swings and hits, he wants Derek to feel how angry he is, as if he cannot smell it. He wants Derek to drown in his anger. 

It seems to be having an effect--even Erica and Boyd shift uncomfortably--as Derek stumbles after one particular hit. Stiles grins to himself and lunges for one last blow but Derek is quicker then him and gets a leg out underneath Stiles, causing him to fall. They both tumble to the floor, swords clinging against the ground. Stiles catches himself right before his face plants into Derek's chest.

They stare at each other through the slits of the helmet, breathing heavily.

"That was a cheap move," Stiles claims, anger still wafting off of him, "And you disrespect me by not using your full potential."

"I could easily kill you if I did," Derek responds with a grimace.

Stiles scowls at him and snatches his sword as he stands up. He hastily puts it back on the rack along with the overs and shoves his helmet into the hands of one of the knight's. He storms out the door and up the steps without a word and no one makes a sound of protest. 

The sun is considerably lower in the sky then when he first entered the training room. It is dusk now, the sky pale blue that melts into a purple before it meets the sun on the horizon. Stiles does not even know why he is angry, what Derek had said was true. He clenches his fist and stops walking. He does not even know where he was heading, walking blindly and aimlessly, not caring as long as he got away from that room and away from Derek.

"Stiles," his name is being called. He knows who it is without having to turn around.

"What do you want?" He snaps, back still facing Derek.

"I am sorry," Derek says, voice opposite of a whisper, so undeniable in the way that he means his apology.

"I know I should not have left without a goodbye or without explaining myself, I know I messed up, but I am not the only one of fault," Derek continues. Stiles can hear his footsteps as he comes closer."

"I am sorry, Stiles," Derek says again. Stiles knows he is right, that this is partly his fault too, but he is so filled with ange he can hardly stand to bear it.

"You left," Stiles all but shouts and turns suddenly, face to face with Derek.

"You left and you did not tell me why--"

"Is it not obvious why I left?" Derek interjects, stepping closer, face contorted into one that mirrors Stiles' own: filled with anger.

"I left because you never bothered to tell me about Cora, but you knew. You knew for so long and never told me, you let me get closer and on that balcony you were going to--" Derek stops himself, takes a deep breath and exhales through his mouth.

"You should have let me explain myself," Stiles defends, his voice cracking, "Allow me to tell you why I did it, why I could not bear to do it."

Derek stares hard at Stiles in the little distance between them. They are both panting, chests rising and falling with the weight of their words. Stiles clenches his fists and swallows, never breaking eye contact with Derek.

Then Derek rushes forward and there are large, rough hands on Stiles' cheeks, cupping them, and lips persistently pressing against his own. Stiles' hands automatically come forward with the intent to shove Derek away but instead find themselves curling the front of Derek's shirt. One of Derek's hands move to grab the back of Stiles' head as he nips and sucks on Stiles' lower lip. It is not perfect, their teeth clack against each other and it is more sloppy then graceful.

A wave of relief washes over Stiles, the tension inside of him slowly dissipating. His lungs are screaming for air but Stiles cannot bring himself to pull away, not now. Not after all this time. He pulls Derek closer by the front of his shirt and tries his best to keep up with the way Derek moves his lips against Stiles'.

Derek is the one to break the kiss, pulling away just enough that he and Stiles can stare at each other. The realization of what just happened hits Stiles. He shoves Derek away and Derek lets him.

"Stiles--"

Stiles does not stick around to hear what Derek said.


	10. Chapter 10

"What did you do?"

Derek looks up from the parchment on his table to see Cora as she stalks into his room, not even bothering to close the door behind her.

"What are you talking about, Cora?" He asks.

"Stiles was not at breakfast this morning, and neither were you," She answers. Derek raises his eyebrows, knits them together in an unspoken question.

"The last time Stiles stopped coming to breakfast was after you left. It was weeks before he ever left his room merely to eat," Cora explains, "What did you do to him?"

Derek could pose a rebuttal, infer that Stiles' eating habits have nothing to do with him and that the reason for him skipping breakfast and remaining unseen throughout the day is his reason alone. But Derek knows better then that and what happened between them yesterday still lingers in the forefront of his mind.

"He stopped eating when I left?" Derek asks instead.

Cora tilts her head, mouth a small line, "You are avoiding the question, Derek."

Derek leans back in his chair, resigned.

"I kissed him," Derek responds quietly.

Cora raises an eyebrow, "You wha--"

"I kissed him. Last night," Derek repeats, louder this time, "I know I should not have but..."

"But what, Derek? Did you think he could so easily forgive you after you left and hurt him? Do you think it is okay to steal kisses from him because you are back and everything is good now?" Cora advances on him, planting her hands on the table in front of him. 

Derek looks up at his little sister and sees his own mother and older sister in her--in her anger and the way she looks at him. He swallows the lump in his throat.

"No, I did not think--Cora, I cannot excuse myself, I have no reason. I messed up, I am aware of that."

"Then apologize to him."

Derek's shoulders slump, as much as he would rather avoid Stiles, he knows his sister is right.

Cora turns on her heel and heads to the open door. Before she closes it behind her on her way out, she stops.

"Uncle Peter visited us earlier," She says.

"Is he still here?"

"No, he was merely stopping by on his way to Praeses. He is going to see Kate's execution tomorrow and wanted to know if you had changed your mind about going with him."

"What did you tell him?" Derek asks as he begins to roll up the parchment on the table, his letter unfinished.

"That your answer stays the same," Cora answers, Derek nods once and tucks the roll of parchment into the inside pocket of his coat.

"Do not forget to apologize to Stiles. And mean it," Cora reminds him.

"I will," He replies and then the door is closing shut behind his sister.

Tracking Stiles down in his own home proves to be quite difficult. Derek looks for him in the most obvious of places first, of course, like his bedroom, the library, the Knight's training room, and the kitchen. Once it becomes evident that Stiles is none of those places Derek searches the entire castle--and the stables--with no such luck. (Derek has never known how big the Stilinski castle is until now).

Stiles' scent is everywhere--stronger in some places, like the library, then others--but it lingers in every room. 

\--

Stiles knocks lightly on the door.

"Come in," King Stilinski calls out. Stiles opens the door and slide into the room through the small opening. His father sits at the round table in the middle of the room, various scrolls and parchments lay about the table. It vaguely reminds Stiles of Cora's mess in the library.

"What is all this?" Stiles asks, foregoing an actual greeting. His father looks up from the parchment in his hands and gives Stiles a wary expression.

"You are back awfully late," he comments.

"It is still light out," Stiles objects.

"Was Scott with you?"

"Yes, we went horseback riding near the creek," Stiles answers, his father nods and returns his gaze to the parchments. He sighs and sets them down rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger. Stiles plants himself in the chair opposite of his father and picks up one of the parchment scrolls. It is fragile in his hands, it's age showing in the faded ink and torn edges. The syntax and diction are difficult even for Stiles to understand but he manages to gather that it is a disclaimer on the treaties and agreements that are made in Beacon Hills and the three kingdoms. Due to the state of the parchment Stiles guesses that it could only have been written shortly after all the kingdoms had been founded.

"What are you reading this for? Stiles asks, handing the parchment back to his father.

"Lydia has... proposed an idea to me but before I could even consider i I have to know if the old laws allow it."

"Is that why you visited her yesterday?" Stiles asks, "Why did Cora go with you, then? If it was a mere duty as King to go? Why did the two of you go to begin with, I thought if one proposed an idea to the King, they had to visit him on the set date he said they could. Which also makes me wonder what Lydia could possibly have to propose to you, she--"

"Stiles," King Stilinski cuts him off. Stiles immediately takes a deep breath an looks at his father expectantly. He had not meant to ramble but he is filled with questions and has no answers that connect.

"You will know, soon, but not now. I must--"

"Father, please. I can help--"

"I know you want to but listen to me, you canno--"

"I want to help. You cannot do this all your own. I will be King one day, I need to know how to handle matters such as--"

"Genim."

Stiles quiets at the stern use of his real name. They stare at each other, Stiles may have stopped talking but he will not back down. King Stilinski sees this and his resolve crumbles.

"Alright, but I will not give any details, only because we are not too sure about them. Lydia speaks many languages but even she has trouble translating the texts."

Stiles leans in closer to his father, arms resting on the table.

"I am aware that you do not wish to marry Cora--"

"To be--" Stiles snaps his mouth shut at the glare his father sends his way.

"As I was saying, you are not fond of this engagement, and Cora has her own reasons for not wanting to marry as well. She has been studying old laws recently and believes she may have found a formal reason to call off the wedding--"

"What?" Stiles cuts his father off for the umpteenth time "Are you certain? How can--"

King Stilinski gives Stiles another glare, quieting him.

"The problem still remains that our kingdom is failing and this marriage is the only way to save ot ad ensure a good future for our people," He turns to the parchments on the table and rifles through them, "Then there is the matter of the agreement the Hales and I made. Arranged marriages are difficult to annul, even more so in cases like ours when it is for the soul benefit of a kingdom. There are old laws and texts that prevent it, even when there is a valid for the annulment that the court would allow."

Stiles slumps back in his chair, processing the information.

"Cora found a reason for an annulment that the court could recognize but old laws prevent us from doing so," Stiles mutters, repeating it over and over in his head until the information sticks.

"That is why Cora and I visited Lady Lydia yesterday," King Stilinski goes on, "They wanted to inform me of their idea, away from prying ears such as yours. They did not want to tell you yet, not until they can find a way around the old laws."

"Have they?" The question is falling off the tip of Stiles' tongue as soon as his father stops speaking.

"They are intelligent women," is all his father says. Stiles eyes him, feeling as though his father has not told him everything he knows.

"How are you and Derek?" The question takes Stiles off guard, his cheeks turn a shade of pink at the memory of last night/

"Does he have to stay until the wedding?" If there will be one, Stiles finishes the thought silently, diverting his gaze.

"Remember what I told you," his father reaches over and claps a hand on Stiles' shoulder, "You cannot hate him forever."

Stiles quietly closes the door behind him, leaving his father in his study, all on his own. Everything he had said is still racing around his head; the wedding could be called off, if only they could find another way to save the kingdom.

He is lost in thought and does not notice Derek until he turns around. Stiles takes a step back, startled.

"Oh my--how long have you been standing there?" He asks before taking in Derek's expression, it is a mix between wonder and relief.

There is a beat of silence and then Stiles speaks to him again, "How much did you hear?"

Derek swallows, finally acknowledging that Stiles is speaking to him, "Most of it. I have been searching for you all day when I finally saw you slip into your father's study. I did not mean to eavesdrop, I--"

He cuts himself off, not sure what he should say to excuse himself.

"It is alright," Stiles dismisses absently. They both fall silent again and once more Stiles remembers the night before. His cheeks turn pink again and he swears he sees the corner of Derek's mouth twitch upwards when his pulse starts to quicken. Stiles turns quickly and hurries down the hallway, eager to get as far from Derek as possible so he cannot hear how nervous and anxious he is.

"Stiles," Derek calls out to him. Stiles could keep going, he could ignore Derek and pretend like he had not heard him. He does not owe Derek anything, he does not have to speak to him, but he turns around anyways without even thinking about it.

"I have been meaning to talk to you," Derek catches up with Stiles in three strides, "About last night."

"Derek, you do not have to say anything--"

"Yes, I do," Derek insists, "I should not have forced myself onto you like I did. I am sorry."

Stiles searches Derek's face for any indication that he may be lying. For once he curses the fact that he cannot hear these things like Derek can--for all he knows Derek could be lying to him. But Stiles trusts him and trusts that his words are genuine.

Stiles nods, "I accept your apology."

Silence falls between them again.

 

"Today is the execution," Cora says, breaking the silence.

Derek and Stiles look up from where they sit at the table in the library. Cora has her usual books spread out, researching as much as she can without pulling her hair out (Laura would have a fit if she did), but for the moment she paces the room, taking a break from her extended reading. They can tell she is on the verge on finding a solution and Stiles is doing his best to help. Derek has claimed a spot at the corner of the table where Cora has not yet covered with open books about various subjects that make no sense to neither Derek or Stiles. He is hunched over a roll of parchment, in the midst of writing a letter to his older sister.

The silence returns, each of them falling back into their own minds. Stiles steals a glance at Derek that turns more into a stare. Derek seems absorbed in his thoughts, his eyes glazed over and heavy set. He cannot determine what Derek is thinking or feeling, but Stiles has known Derek all his life, he knows exactly what Derek is capable of doing and what his thought patterns are. Stiles knows that Derek blames himself and believes that this is his fault.

Without a second thought Stiles' gently places his hand on Derek's shoulder. Derek comes to and turns his focus to Stiles. There is nothing Stiles can say to him in this moment that would make Derek blame himself less, nothing he can say to express his sympathy without making a fool of himself.

Stiles squeezes Derek's shoulder. They lock each other's gaze, the exchange unnoticed by Cora.

"Oh," She mutters, pulling Derek and Stiles out of their moment. Their attention turns to her as she rifles through a pile of books on Stiles' left.

"Do you remember what I did with the parchment regarding Bills and Amendments?" She asks Stiles, eyes scanning the titles of whatever parchments she can get her hands on.

"I believe you gave it to my father to look over," Stiles answers, "Did you find something?"

Cora's hands instantly still, a sly smirk gracing her lips, "I think I may have found it out."

With that, Cora hurries out the room, in search of the King, Stiles presumes.

"Do you think she truly figured a way to call of the wedding?" Stiles asks.

"Perhaps. If anyone could, it would be Cora and Lydia to figure it out," Derek answers. He signs a quick signature at the end of his letter, rolls it back up with a tie, and places it in his coat pocket. When Derek came to say goodbye to Cora he had no intentions of staying, still too hurt by what happened nine months ago, and he did not want to upset Stiles. He had only agreed, reluctantly, to stay because of the King, but everyday he finds himself staying for another reason. A reason which is currently chewing on the edge of the one of the books as he thinks absentmindedly next to Derek.

Derek shakes his head fondly. He is aware that Stiles is still hurt by what he did so many months ago, and that the pair took a few steps back because of the kiss, but Derek can also feel Stiles warming back up to him again. If Derek can go back to the friendship he had with Stiles before he left and before the engagement then Derek would be content, as long as he has Stiles in his life, even if he marries Cora. Derek would rather Stiles be wed and in his life then not be in his life at all. Stiles deserves all the good in life he can get and Derek hopes Stiles can find happiness in who ever he ends up with, even his own sister. He deserves someone good and Derek is but an heir with no inheritance, no real future, who is responsible for the death of his family. Stiles deserves more then that.

"Are you alright?"

"Hmm?" Derek hums, snapping out of his thoughts.

"You looked lost for a moment," Stiles comments, head resting on the palm of his hand.

Derek shakes his head, "It was nothing, no worries."

Stiles eyes Derek as though he does not believe him but makes no comment on the matter.

"Stiles."

"Yes?"

A beat of silence, hesitation.

"During my travels I found an interesting book about faes I thought you might find enjoyable. Do you mind if I read it to you?" Derek inquires.

Stiles groans, slinking low in his chair, looking as far from a prince as he can possibly can, "Perhaps some other time. I am afraid I can no longer process so much information because of everything Cora has me read for her. I do not know how she does it..."

Derek's mouth twitches into what can be considered a smile as he listens to Stiles ramble about the "ridiculous antics" of his sister.

"Some other time, then. I will hold you to that."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's a little short but it's been a while since I've updated and felt bad about it. uwu

The next morning Cora leaves as early as King Stilinski will allow her to. They had a long meeting the day prior, discussing the revelation of what Cora had found. She left with a small goodbye to both Derek and Stiles and little explanation. The last thing she said to them both was, "You will thank me."

\--

The sun causes branch shaped shadows to fall across Stiles and Derek as they lounge underneath a large birch tree atop a small hill. The creek trickles by at the bottom of the hill where Erica and Boyd have led the horses to so they may drink from it. The warm spring day is cooled only by a light breeze, the smell of wet grass and blossoming flowers fill the air. Summer is approaching quickly.

Stiles stares off, lost in thought, gaze caught on the boulder to Boyd's left. He does not even realize that Derek has been watching him ever since Stiles' mind began to wonder.  
He does not even seem to notice when he snaps out of his reverie and turns his focus to Derek, who is almost startled by Stiles' sudden transition back to reality.

"Can they hear us?" He asks, nodding towards the two down by the creek, where his eyes remain locked. Derek follows Stiles' gaze and sees Erica perk up at the mention of her and Boyd, but she keeps her back turned on them.

"I cannot say about Erica, she does not respect privacy like Boyd but they will not listen in if you wish it," Derek responds, aware that his pack can hear his words. They slowly guide the horses further up the creek, away from the pair beneath the tree.

"Do you believe Cora? That she has found a way to prevent the wedding?" Stiles asks once he is certain the other werewolves cannot hear them. Derek leans back against the trunk of the tree, his shoulder nearly touching Stiles'.

"She believes she has," is Derek's answer.

"But do you?" Stiles persists.

Derek knits his eyebrows, "I do not know. Cora did not tell me what she found she left so abruptly yesterday morning. All she managed to tell me is that Laura must approve, and Laura may be prone to abiding by the laws more then Cora but even she cannot resist Cora's determination. It all depends on what she has found, it could be anything. Maybe nothing."'

Stiles hums in response, not entirely content with the answer.

"If Cora and I are to be wed, still," he begins, "then I have little time and I do not wish to waste it."

They both fall quiet, the weight of Stiles' words hanging in the air. They are both aware of what would happen if anyone found out about Stiles' implications, it is a direct break of the contract, an act of treason. Derek should say no to protect Stiles, not even give him a chance to be prosecuted if they were found out. Derek should say no.

He is aware of the warmth radiating from Stiles, burning him, where their shoulders are pressed together. Derek had not even realized that they had moved closer to one another. Neither say anything as Stiles' pinky finger brushes against Derek's, both watching as Erica and Boyd come back into view, the horses close behind them. They linger by the water again Erica chasing Boyd through the creek.

Derek curls his finger around Stiles', the sound of his heart beating is a deafening sound, one that Derek has always found comfort in. 

Erica is quick but Boyd is more agile, lighter on his feet. Erica is on his heels, ready to pounce, when Boyd turns, faces her head on and together they fall into the creek. Erica's laughter reaches them, full of joy and life.

Stiles slips his hand into Derek's fingers interlocked. Their hands remain interlocked as Erica and Boyd approach them, the two horses following behind them on reigns.

"I think we'll be returning to the castle now, Erica wishes to spar with some of the knights," Boyd says, "Will you two be returning with us?"

Derek notices Erica glance down where his and Stiles' hands are interlocked and the way she smirks once she sees him staring at her. Derek squeezes Stiles' hand.

"I believe we will stay here for a while longer," Stiles answers for Derek.

Boyd nods, "We'll see you at the castle, then."

They tie the reigns of the second horse to a tree not too far from where Stiles and Derek sit before climbing onto their own horse. Derek watches them go, hears the galloping of the horse grow faint and instead replaced with the sound of the birds chirping, the creek water trickling, Stiles' pulse and Stiles' breathing.

Derek turns to look at him, how his posture is slouched against the tree and how his eyes look dark in the shade.

"When do you thi--"

Stiles is interrupted by Derek's lips on his. It is the second time they have kissed and the second time Derek interrupted him while he was talking with his lips. Stiles' tooth snags Derek's bottom lip but it is already healing. 

Derek pulls away after a moment, "I am sorry. I should not have--"

"No," Stiles says suddenly, "It is fine. You took me by surprise, I think next time it would be best if you did not kiss me while I was talking, however."

"Next time?" 

"Yes, if there will be one."

Derek's nod is subtle enough that Stiles barely acknowledges it and he pauses, making sure Stiles will say nothing more before Derek is leaning in again. This time Stiles is ready for it, closes his eyes and accepts it. His lips are soft, fitting nicely between Derek's. It is close mouthed and slow, making Stiles' pulse quicken. Derek can feel it underneath his palm when he places his free hand on Stiles' neck, slides it up, slowly, to cup his jaw. Stiles' grabs at Derek's shirt, pulling him closer. He has waited--and wanted--this for far too long, he never wants to slow down, never wants to stop.

Stiles chases after Derek's lips when they part, rising a small laugh out of him.

"How long before we have to go back?" Stiles asks, licking his lips, an action that does not go unnoticed by Derek.

"Hmm, not for a while," he replies.

"Good," Stiles smiles, leaning back in. 

 

The sun is high in the sky when Stiles and Derek finally return to the castle. Stiles would love to take Derek in his hand and kiss him ridiculous but the risk is too high when they are in the castle. He is already missing Derek's lips on his and the scratch of his stubble against his cheek.

Derek bids him a goodbye and joins Erica and Boyd in the knight's training room while Stiles heads in the opposite direction. He ends up in the library, as he does most days, and tries to read. The sun is low in the sky and Stiles has managed to read very little, memories of his morning with Derek distracting him.

An ache surfaces suddenly and Stiles grows anxious. He eyes the table where Cora has left her books, parchments and scrolls. She found something that could stop their wedding, something that would allow him to be with Derek freely. 

Stiles launches himself off the window seat, almost throwing himself at the table, in search for the final piece of the puzzle that Cora had found.

"What are you doing?" 

Parchments and books scatter and fall as Stiles scrambles while turning around to take in Derek standing with his back pressed against the frame of the door, arms crossed.

"Jesus," Stiles lets out a breathe he did not know he was holding, "You scared me."

"And you did not answer my question."

"I was looking for the book Cora had the other day but it is not here. She must have taken it with her to Lunam," Stiles says.

Derek nods instead of responding. Silence falls between them as Stiles goes still, giving up on his search for the book.

"Why do you think she will not tell us anything?"

Derek hesitates for a moment before answering, "I do not know."

Stiles does not believe that Derek is telling the truth and the desire to know what Derek does burns him, but he leaves it be.

"Would it not be better if we did?" Stiles continues, Derek's shoulders ride and fall in a heavy sigh.

"Stiles, I said I do not know."

Derek steps forward, crowding Stiles up against the table. He crosses his arms, mirroring Derek's stance from earlier. All that Stiles is able to think about is earlier that morning when Derek kissed him. Stiles has to use all his will power not to surge forward and capture those lips again.

"It will work, I do not doubt my sisters, they are smarter then you believe," Derek states.

Stiles snorts, as though he has forgotten proper royal etiquette, making noises only peasants would, "And I believe that is the nicest thing you have sad about Cora and Laura."

Derek rolls his eyes, letting his walls down and acting as a simple human, or as humanly as he can being a werewolf. He has always found himself acting like this instead of high royalty whenever he is with Stiles. However, Stiles has never been as proper as he should, in Derek's presence or not, but Derek does not chastise him for it aside from light teasing.

Derek leans forward and presses a soft kiss to Stiles' forehead. He has to reach for it, Stiles is longer the small, short boy he used to be that could barely reach Derek's nose. They are the same height now, relatively, so when Stiles' cheeks turn pink, Derek gets an eyeful.

"Come," he says, wrapping his hand around Stiles' wrist, "I wish to read to you."

Stiles follows without protest, not even registering that they were leaving the safety of the library as Derek leads him towards the west wing of the castle. 

Derek drops Stiles' wrist whenever he can hear footsteps approaching, but as soon as the servant is gone Derek slips his hand into Stiles' once more. They encounter fewer servants the deeper into the castle they go, until they no longer have to worry about being caught, hand in hand. 

They came to a halt in front of a door, Stiles nearly walking into Derek. He opens the door and it creaks as Derek pushes it open. The room is small and void of all furniture except a basic bed in one corner an oak table and chair in the other. A lone window on the wall across from them pours sunlight into the room.

"We are not entirely safe in the library, anyone may walk in. Here we do not risk being caught," Derek says to Stiles, closing the door behind them.

"And what did you have in mind?" Stiles quirks up an eyebrow.

"To read to you, of course," Derek replies with a knowing smirk. From the inner pocket of his jacket Derek pulls out a small, but thick, book.

Stiles claims the bed. It is not quite big enough for two so most days Derek takes to the chair. There are days when Stiles sits at the table, working on his studies while Derek reads, other days Stiles will open the window and lean forward against the frame, letting the sun warm up his skin.

They do little more then read or work, but glances are often stolen and Derek is fully aware of what Stiles thinks about when his pulse begins to quicken. Derek finishes the book about faes within three days, and Stiles demands that he read it again, claiming it as a new favorite, aside from his mother's.

Derek is halfway through the origin of faes and faeries when Stiles detaches himself from the window and plants himself by Derek's feet. An eyebrow is hardly raised and Derek continues to read, his voice only loud enough for Stiles to hear.

A hand on his thigh stops Derek. He lowers the book just enough that he can glare Stiles down with raised eyebrows. Stiles has a cheeky grin splayed across his face when he squeezes the tender flesh of Derek's thigh.

"What are you doing?" Derek asks.

Stiles shrugs, shifting to sit up on his knees, "Nothing, go back to reading."

"You are being very distracting," Derek retorts but there is no malice in his voice.

"Good," Stiles' grin widens. Derek rolls his eyes and would otherwise ignore the boy instead of indulging him but even Derek has his limits He closes the book and sets it aside on the table next to them.

Derek cups Stiles' face in his hands, leaning forward, and lightly brushes his lips against Stiles', teasing him with the lightest of touches. Stiles leans forward for more but Derek pulls back and picks the book back up again. He chuckles when Stiles whines and sits back on his haunches.

"That," Derek begins, "is what you get for being distracting."

Stiles falls silent as Derek reads again. He rests his head against Derek's thigh, eyes closed. Their closeness should be uncomfortable to them both, so foreign to them and  
their relationship yet it feels right, as though it is what they should be doing. Derek runs his fingers through Stiles' hair, lets his hand settle at the conjunction of Stiles' neck and  
shoulder.

Derek stops reading once he tires of it and his mouth has gone dry. He sets the book down once more and stares at Stiles for a moment in silence.

"What are you thinking?" He asks, because he knows the look on Stiles' face, has seen it numerous times in the library whenever Stiles' mind began to wonder.

Stiles opens his eyes, looks up at Derek through half lidded eyes, "What if Cora cannot stop the wedding?"

Derek sighs, strokes Stiles' neck with his thumb, "She will."

"And if she does not?" Stiles persists, "I do not know how much time we will have together, I wish it was more then what is promised."

"As long as we are together during that time then what shall it matter?"

"Because I do not desire to lose you, Derek. I want to stay with you and if I cannot have you later then I want all of you now."

Derek's thumb stills, as does his heartbeat. He studies Stiles' face, the way his eyebrows are furrowed ever so slightly and how his bottom lip juts out. Derek can hear Stiles' heartbeat fluttering and see how despondent he is. 

"Are you insinuating what I believe you are?" Derek has to ask even though he can smell it on Stiles, who swallows then nods then subtly.

Derek pulls Stiles up onto his knees so he does not have to lean down to far to seal Stiles' lips with a kiss. Instantly there are hands on Derek's shoulders, pulling them closer together. Derek moves with Stiles as he climbs into Derek's lap, his hands moving from Derek's shoulders to his hair, gripping firmly. Their kiss is slow but dirty and needy, hands roaming and small noises escaping the two of them. 

Stiles whines when Derek gently pushes him back, breaking the kiss.

"We can, we will," he says, diving in for a chaste kiss, "but not now, not tonight."

"When?" Stiles asks, panting. 

"Soon," Derek promises. Their noses brush against one another, their lips almost touching as they both resist the urge to go back in for another heart racing kiss.


End file.
